SOTL: Titan
by Jace Domon
Summary: The Rewrite is Here. Ship of the Line Response What happens When Xander Dresses as his eve online Character on the Fateful Halloween Night
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

1\. Chapter One

AN 1: first as to fact that eve came out in 2001 and the story starts in '97, Bite me. Second, as to the fact that multiple ships will be created, I'm using the fact that most eve players have Alts. And in my world Alts are just extensions of the original player therefore he can control all the ships at once

Betaed by: arturus

"Speech"

'Thought"

 _ **Spells**_

 _Ship Classes_

 _Ship Names_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Eve online, Buffy, or Stargate. wish I did and I have no money so don't waste your time suing me people

Oct 31st 1997

Location: Eve Online: Efa system YC-119

Xander looked at all his Spreadsheets and Notes with the complicated calculations once more before logging out of the game.'Ok everything is ready for when I get back. Man the Alliance better appreciate this. Six Freighters and a Titan jumping around and bridging around low sec for a week with 1 jump to go. I'll have to finish this when I get back from Hür Snyders little Brainstorm.' He thought as he grabbed the rest of his outfit, the bald cap he had glued some washers on the back of, and walked out of the room.

 **SOTL: Titan- Meanwhile back on earth- SOTL: Titan**

 _ **"Persona se corpum et sanguium commutandum est. Vestra sancta praesentia concrescet viscera. Janus! Sume noctem!**_ " chanted Ethan Rayne before finishing with a wry grin. He looked up at the setting sun, contemplating the best place to get a view of proceedings. The great thing about the spell was the really had no idea what would happen. So he was looking forward to the entertaining chaos to come.

Unnoticed at first, the spell washed over the inhabitants of Sunnydale.

In Space, in geosynchronous orbit 20,000 Km above Sunnydale a 365m long ship appeared. Above the ship a new spacial and gravitational anomaly appeared.

Deep beneath Cheyenne Mountain Complex in Colorado, Colorado Springs, on the 28th sub-floor of NORAD, an alarm sounded. Alien and human-built technology struggling to identify the new anomaly.

"Report Sergeant," ordered General Hammond as he walked down the stairs from the briefing room above.

"Sir, we are getting reading of some type of gravitational eddy approximately 20,000 Km above California. We are having NASA move the Humble to get a good look at it, but it is throwing off waves of energy that are interferring with some of our equipment. According to early reports, it just appeared out of nowhere. Sir" said Chief Master Sergeant Harriman.

General Hammond frowned thoughtfully as he processed the information. "Have SG-1 report to the briefing room and route all the information we have so far there," Hammond ordered, as he turned around and retraced his steps.

 **SOTL: Titan- Sunnydale -SOTL: Titan**

'What the hell am I doing on the planet and why am I not in a dropsuit.' thought Xander Prime as he looked around at his surroundings. 'Should be on my _Ragnarok_. I just lit my Cyno so I can get this damn move op over and done with and with the Citadel built in O3L-95 delivered to the Alliance. I might finally be able to dock up.'

"XanderOMGdidyouseewhathappentoallthekidstheyturnedintotherecostumes." said Willow in rapid-fire Willow-babble.

"Hold on there take a deep, right Lady. Right, who are you, and why should I care? Unless there some ISK to be made." Said Xander Prime as he tried to understand what the stranger in front of him had said.

"OMG Xander, not you too. Listen closely my name is Willow. You're my best friend and have been since kindergarten. You dressed as you Character from Eve Online. You have to be in there somewhere." Willow was almost pleading.

"Whatever you say, Willow was it? I really don't have time for this. I've got to figure out how I got planetside without a dropsuit or my Pod. I wish you luck but now get out of my way," said Xander as he went to push her. He paused, shocked when his arm passed right through her.

"A hologram really, why don't you have a More Blue outline and where is your Projector? You know what it doesn't matter. Aura, are you there? Aura, where are you? Oi you hologram, you said that you're called Willow. Please direct me to the nearest spaceport so I may return to a capsule." He continued.

"Now see here mister rude pants, I'm not a hologram. I'm a person. Or at least I was a person before whatever this was happened and I turned into my ghost costume." said Willow.

"Ghost of what exactly?" interrupts Xander as he stares at her rather scant clothing somewhat lecherously.

She covered her stomach and turned away slightly as a faint blush covered her cheeks. Trying to get her composure back so she could respond. As she dis she spotted a monster across the street, growling menacing and charging toward the. Xander had also spotted the creature and responded by drawing his CAR9 and taking aim. It seemed to realise that it was 'outgunned and wisely ran away with Xander still tracking it with his weapon.

Moving quickly, Willow jumped in front of him. "No! No guns! That's still a little kid in there!" she exclaims.

"Whatever saves me from wasting what little ammo I have," Xander responded snidely as he holstered his pistol.

Choosing to ignore his rude behaviour she focussed on their next issue. "We just need to find...Buffy!"

Willow took off running across the street to where she spotted Buffy. With a shrug and an eye-roll Xander followed.

"Buffy! Are you okay?" asks Willow before spotting movement.

The monster is back, this time with a friend. Both were roaring as they approached.

Xander drew his CAR9 again and took aim, "So…" he promoted shooting Willow a look that said ' are you happy now look'.

"Buffy, what do we do?" said Willow who looked stunned as Buffy fainted and fell to the ground.

Xander fired off a round into the street in front of the approaching monsters. They both cowered and then turned and ran away as they were pelted with bits of asphalt. With a satisfied grunt, Xander holstered his pistol after reloading the energy cell with one of the spares on his belt. He then joined willow who was kneeling beside Buffy.

"Buffy, are you alright?" says Willow.

"What?" muttered Buffy groggily as she started to regain consciousness.

"Buffy, are you hurt?" repeats Willow

Buffy slowly sat up, looking around with trepidation. "Buffy? Who's Buffy?"

Willow looks at Xander and shook her head. "Oh no, she's not Buffy."

Xander responds with an exasperated, "Who's Buffy?"

Willow looks down at the currently useless Buffy as she rubs her forehead. "Oh, this is going to be fun." Looking at Buffy she gently asked, "Do you know what year is this?"

Xander helped Buffy to stand up. While Buffy looked at Willow, confused and starting to hyperventilate. "The Year of our Lord 1775, I believe. I-I don't understand."

Willow turns to Xander and asked him the same question. "How about you, what year is it?"

Xander was a bit more cautious as he responded, "YC-120."

She looked at him with what she called her resolve face and restated her question. "How about in Earth years."

He gave her a sheepish shrug and responded once more. "I don't know something like 23,350ish AD. History was never my strong suit in School."

As Buffy looks between the two she asks, "Who are you?"

Willow responded with a friendly smile, "We're friends."

Buffy looks at her, even more confused, "F-friends of whom? Y-your dress... Everything is strange! How did I come to be here?" as she finished she started to hyperventilate even more.

Willow go a look of concern on her face, "Breathe, okay, breathe. You're gonna faint again." Worried she shares a look a look with Xander. "How are we supposed to get through this without the Slayer?"

Xander looks somewhat confused, "What's a Slayer?" he asked as a monster comes around the corner of the street behind Buffy and roars, fangs bared and claws raised to attack.

Buffy screams and backs off. Xander draws and fires into its chest.

Willow looks at him with tears at the corner of her eyes. "That was a kid. Why did you kill him Xander?" he holsters his pistol and looks at her.

"I did it your way twice now, and they keep coming back now. Where I come from you don't keep letting someone pod you. Instead, you pod them first."

"Now, I suggest we get inside before we come across anything else," suggests Xander.

Right at that moment, Buffy screams. "A DEMON! A DEMON!" she jumps behind Xander. "A DEMON!" A sports utility vehicle comes driving down the street with its headlights on.

Willow looks at her and tries to calm her as much as she can, "That's not a demon. It's a car."

Buffy peeks around Xander and whispers, "What does it want?"

Xander steps away from Buffy, shooting her a look. "Is this woman insane?"

Willow looks at him and responds, "She's from the past Xander."

Xander looks at her with a sideways glance, "And so are you, plus you're a hologram. And she needs to Harden The Fuck Up."

"No, I'm a ghost. Not a hologram for the last time, I can do whatever I want to do. Now let's get inside. Buffy's house is closest, that way you can stop killing people."

"I just want you to know that I'm taking a lot on faith here. Which way, lead on I will help lady useless and protect the rear."

Willow gives him a nasty look and turns around and started walking down the street. Luckily they make it to Buffy's house without running into any more creatures. As they approach Will walks through the wall and checks out the inside.

"Mrs Summer are you home? It's Willow." Getting no response she turns to exit the same way she entered just as Xander and Buffy open the door and walk through and closing it once more. "Well, good thing is Buffy's mom isn't home."

At this point, they hear a woman screaming outside. Xander looks outside again

"Damn it! Be right Back." Says Xander as he opens the door and goes out to help rescue the woman outside drawing his Scrambler Pistol just as the door closes.

Buffy runs up to Willow. "Surely he'll not desert us!" she says in a quiet voice. Willow just shakes her head and rolls her eyes as she heads into the living room. Buffy is wide-eyed with fear as she scampers in behind her.

Outside, Cordelia screams as she runs from a Sasquatch. "Somebody help me!"

She looks back at the monster chasing her and screams again. When she turns back around again she almost ploughs into Xander. "Xander! Help me!"

He raises his pistol and shoots the Sasquatch in the leg, dropping it as it howls in pain. "Come inside!" He takes her by her elbow and leads her into the house. Inside Willow is watching through the window, as Xander and Cordelia quickly come in through the door.

"Cordelia!" says Willow as she turns away from the window.

"Wait a... What's going on? And when did Xander get a ray gun" says Cordelia.

"Okay, your name is Cordelia, you're not a cat, you're in high school, and we're your friends. Well, sort of." Willow explains as an almost Babble like speed.

"That's nice, Willow. And you went mental when?" replies Cordelia with a smirk on her face.

"You know us?"asked Willow with the first gleam of hope on her face.

Cordelia looks at her sarcastically "Yeah. Lucky me. What's with the name game anyways?"

Will takes a deep breath. "A lot's going on. Almost everyone has turned into their costumes. Look, I dressed as a ghost and look." as she passes her hand through the end table. "Then we got Buffy who dressed as some old-time noble lady. To impress Angel. Then Xander dressed as his main character from Eve Online which takes place like 21,000 years in the future and he a bit off a little. So watch out."

Cordelia looking at Willow her eyes getting wider and wider as she spoke till they just about popped out of her head when Willow's hand went through the table "No kidding. I was just attacked by Jo-Jo, the Dog-Faced Boy. Look at my costume!" shows them the torn sleeve. "Do you really think that Party town's gonna give me my deposit back? Not on the likely. Then before that, I see a Giant golden egg sitting in the park three blocks over."

As soon as Xander hears Giant golden egg he looks at her and recalls that even where he's from, some people who have never seen a Capsule and even some Capsuleers call it an Egg. And the fact he had one of the special _Genolution 'Auroral' AU-79_ pod Contract with Concord.

"Where did you see the Golden Egg at Cordelia?" he asked with a small smile starting on his face.

"It was Like 3 blocks over back the way I came in the park that's where that monster started chasing me from." As soon as she finishes, Xander reaches for the door to leave. "Wait if you leave, who will protect us?" says both Willow and Cordelia at the same time.

He looks at them and reaches down to his boot and pulls out a Hilt which he then flicks a switch one and the metal seems to expand out till it has a 2 ft. blade looking more like a short sword than a knife and hands it to Cordelia. "Here this is a Nova Knife, while it doesn't look like much, that blade is only a few molecules thick. It will cut through flesh and bone with no problem. Just whatever you do don't push the red button. If you do it will deploy it a thermal layer and go from cool to the touch to hotter than the sun frying you and everything near you to a crisp." he finished as he points out the button on the hilt near the base.

"Now once I check out what you saw, I will be back as soon as possible and get you guys out of this place and somewhere completely safe." He turns around opens the door and walks out closing it behind him.

Just as he's reaching the end of the sidewalk Willow pokes her head through the door and shouts. "Please try not to kill anyone else, you don't know who may be an Innocent victim and who is a real monster of whatever this is." He turns and give her a Salute and takes off at a slow and cautious jog while keeping his eyes open for anything and turn down the street Cordelia came down.

He makes it to the park and sitting there in all its glory is his pod, a small tear falls from the corner of his eye. 'YES, YES, yes now maybe I can figure out what's happening.' As he walks up to the side of the pod and places his hand on it his implant connects with its computer system and come online for the first time tonight. 'Yes,' he thinks as his HUD starts up on it Holo overlay built into his High-Grade Slave Alpha thru Omega implants. As soon as the pod completes its loading cycle it open and he steps in, stripping off his clothes and storing them in their bin. Then sits in the control chair and the pod begins to fill with the Shock Absorbing Hyper Oxygenated Gel. As it leads plug into the port in the back of his head and Man and Machine becomes one.

As soon as the interface is complete, he blasts off at top speed heading for space to get a sensor scan of the system to see if he can find the rest of his assets. As soon as he breaks orbit he detects the active Cyno Beacon and the ship generating it. It's his Alt remote controlled clone. Commonly shortened to ALT. flying his _Rapier_. That should have been in O3L-95. But he ignores that fact in pulls up his other 7 alts on a mental interface checking with his sitter slash bridge toon in his _Ragnarok_ to see if it was within range of the beacon and also Double checking that all His BPO's and BPC's where there. As soon as he was certain he commands it to activate its jump portal and he bridges all 6 of the _Charon_ -Class freighters and as soon as it cycle down he jumps the _Ragnarok_ into the system. Commanding his alt to eject another _Rapier_ he boards it's, cloaks it, and head back toward his previous location all the while. Down on the planet, all sorts of pandemonium is happening in NORAD.

 **SOTL: Titan-SGC 10 minutes before the jump -SOTL: Titan**

"Well Captain what have you figured out so far?" asked General Hammond as he walked out of his office.

"Well Sir, from the reading we have picked up over the last Twenty Minutes the anomaly hasn't changed size or location. In fact, it does have some similarities to the readings we see from the Stargate, right before the wormhole establishes itself. But the energy readings are nearly off the scale. And it seems to be holding at that point almost like a beacon, waiting for a wormhole to establish," explained Sam.

"Is it Goa'uld in origin?" asked the General.

Sam shrugged, "Sir after talking with Teal'c and looking over everything we know about Goa'uld technology, I don't think so. I think it might be an entirely new species or it could be the gate builders since the energy is so similar. Although it does seem to operate on a completely different wavelength than the Stargate." Seeing the look on her commanding officers face she tried a different tack. "To put it into perspective, even if we look at just the duration it's been operating for and the power levels involved the Stargate would have blown up at the Twenty-second mark. Add in the power it's radiating and the explosion would have atomized most of the West Coast. Potentially an explosive shock wave that would have shattered the planet's crust. But as far as I can tell it stable and harmless. We should be getting out first picture any minute now from the Hubble telescope."

As she finished the picture on the TV mounted on the wall behind her changed.

The image changed from power charts to a ship shaped like a capital H, with a long tail and the vertical line's part of the ship angle in at the top and out at the bottom. "Teal'c does the look familiar to you?" asked Sam.

"It does not look like any ship I have ever seen captain Carter," respond Teal'c

Before anyone could respond, Master Sergeant. Harriman Cuts in over the phone intercom. "Sorry to interrupt Sir, but NORAD Tracking Radar just picked up an Object Leaving the Surface. Somewhere in central California north of LA. The object left the surface at over 1,000 Mph and never slowed all the way into orbit. On a Straight line for the anomaly." right after he finished the monitor under the TV started going haywire.

"Report Captain," stated Hammond

"One-second sir," she replies as she takes a look at the monitor and her eyebrows hit her hairline. "Uhh sir, the reading just skyrocket on the power scale and now have stabilized as though a wormhole has opened between the anomaly and another point in space. And 6 Ships just appeared in a 5km Radius of the centre, and sir all 6 ships are identical, and almost 2.5km long and 900m wide and 200m tall." as they process that Sam continues. "Holy cow sir, a new ship just appeared and it's huge roughly 18km long 3 km wide and 4km tall at its tallest point. Also, sir, the anomaly has disappeared. Sir, we now detect a 9th vessel undocking from the big one. It appears to be similar to the one that opened the anomaly and vessel that launched from the surface. It is approaching it and has now disappeared."

"It looked like it docked but then the new contact also disappeared. But it was different as though it originating at one point and spreading right before it disappeared, it was heading towards California. I have to theorize it activated a cloaking device. As has the first Vessel but before it did it dropped 8 Small objects that took off at high speed in all directions. The 7 Larger Vessels are slowly heading towards the moon at a rough speed of about 135 Mph. Wait a minute sir, their velocity changed to almost 200,000 they seemed to phase through the moon and disappear. We have lost all contact with those 7 ships but had they continued on at that speed we would have seen them by now. So either they Destroyed themselves by hitting the moon. Which left no debris or impact points or they stopped on the dark side and we can no longer see them. Which is good news for us, although the bad news is they would have been visible with a basic telescope from anywhere in the northwest US all the way to Japan for over 3 minutes and the anomaly for over 25 minutes."

"Ok captain, have you figured out where that small launched from?" asked Gen. Hammond. "Yes sir, it launched from right in the middle of Sunnydale CA, plus or minus ½ mile,"responded Sam.

"Okay SG-1, you are going to Sunnydale. Get there and try and locate its launch site, and see if you can find the other ship, maybe it returned there since Carter mention it was coming back planetside before it cloaked. I'm declaring a possible foothold situation. Now get going, I need to brief the president and joint chiefs on what's going on." he says as he turns around and walks into his office for a nice long talk on the red phone, though before he start he shakes a few antacids out of the bottle on his desk and chews on them.

 **SOTL: Titan-Sunnydale -SOTL: Titan**

As Xander approached the small town he had left less than 10 minutes ago. He wondered why he was heading back down. He kept telling himself it had nothing to do with those girls and everything to do with getting his favourite Nova Knife back. He also knew it would be a different experience this time with a fully outfitted scout dropsuit with cloak and some Riot control weaponry.

'Okay, autopilot set to hover at 2100m and keep out of the way of any local traffic. And keep it self cloaked until I call for it to land for pick up time to suit up.' He thinks as he exits his pod and walks through the empty corridors form the cockpit. There sat a Minmatar scout suit with a shield tank since he didn't want to waste what nanobot he had with him since there were no auto nano resupply stations for armour repairer to work with.

As soon as he is finished suiting up with a quick mental command, the small airlock opens in the main cargo bay door and he steps in, and it immediately cycling through and he steps off the edge falling the 2100m to the ground below flaring his jump harness at the last moment. Landing in the backyard of Buffy's house just as Buffy scream and runs out the back door. He hears a man's voice shout "Buffy no" and she collides with him knocking herself out. He kneels down checks on her. Making sure she's ok. Then turns to the open door grabbing his Stun Rifle off his back hard point. As he entered, he saw two men on the ground wrestling around. He shoots the first one and as he went still the second man, who has a ridged for head and yellow eyes tried to stand. Xander aims and shoots him also. But instead of dropping to the ground he shakes for a moment and so Xander just holds down the trigger. As round after round hits Angel, he finally fell to the ground unconscious. Then he sees Cordelia walkthrough from the interior door from the living room.

As soon as she sees him she starts to back up back to the living room. "Wait Cordelia, it's me, Xander," he says as he commanded the helmet to fold up and expose his face.

"Where did you get the suit of armour Dweb? And why does it look like it should be in a junkyard" she asks curiously.

"Wait one second, let me go get Buffy in from outside, and throw these two pieces of trash outside," he says as he picks up both angel and the Dracula wanna be dropping them by the back door and walking over to the Buffy and carrying her bridal style into the house shutting the door behind him and Cordelia locking it. As he enters the living room he sees the hilt of the Nova Knife sticking out of the floor and gives a sideways glance in which Cordelia get a slight blush.

Setting Buffy on the couch he turn towards Cordelia and begins. "As soon as you describe the giant egg in the park i knew it was my command pod. So I made my way there. Thankfully without running into any more creatures, once there my implants came back online. So I took off for Space to see if my ship was there, which it wasn't but one of my Alts was so I connected with it, and once I did I found out that the other 7 of my 8 Alts were, including my Titan. So I bridge in the 6 freighters and jumped my Titan in after the bridge collapsed from there I launch a smaller ship from its hanger, and that's hovering overhead right now though you can't see it due to the cloak. But here's the short version. Now, where is Willow?" He asked, looking around for the redhead.

"Well after you left there was this loud boom, and I dropped that knife you gave me and it got stuck in the floor," explains Cordelia pointing at the hilt. As soon as she does, Xander walks over and kneels down grabbing it, and yanking it out of the wood. He put it in the special mount on his forearm the blade immediately retracted back and the hilt seems to blend seamlessly with the rest of the armour. "Anyways right after that Angel showed up. He asked Willow if she could make it to Giles' house since she was a ghost and couldn't be harmed. Hopefully, he could figure out how to reverse it. While Angel protected us. But who knew, I mean earlier Buffy tried to tell me but I didn't believe her or Willow. That Angel was a real vampire, not someone like you or Willow, and affected by whatever this is that did this." she said as plopped into the recliner near the couch as stress and the horror of today started to get to her.

"Ahh, so yellow eyes and forehead ridges was a real monster, huh. Must have been why it took some many stun round for him to go down," said Xander as his heads up display mini-map zooms out and shows a live feed from the end of the street where a group of about 20 to 25 little monster with a couple of the Yellow-eyed real Vampires in the back give directions. One with white hair seems to be in charge.

"Well we got a bunch monsters incoming, time to go." he grabs Buffy and reengages his helmet, heading for the back door, instead of taking the time to open it he just punches it off the frame and keeps walking. Cordelia follows behind stepping carefully over the broken door. At about that moment the Rapier decloaks and lowers itself down as low as it can, hovering 7 meters off the ground and then opened the main cargo bay door.

"Holy Cow that is huge, and it really does look like it's held together by duct tape, is that thing even safe to fly in?" she asked, put off by its run-down appearance.

"Hey now don't be dissing my ship, that's the pride of the Minmatar Navy, the _Rapier-_ Class Force Recon Cruiser. Now come here and hold on tight we are going up," he says as he reaches over and wraps his remaining arm around her and activates his jump jet to make the 7m jump with no problem.

"Oh MY GOD, don't ever do that again," Cordelia yells after he lets her go and sets Buffy on the deck as the bay door closes behind him.

"Never mind I need to get to the cockpit. And get some altitude so we can cloak back up. Watch out for Buffy and don't leave this bay till I come back." he steps away as the back of the drop-suit splits open and he steps out in the only the speedo like undergarments that Capsuleers wear to interface with the capsule and dropsuits.

'OMG Xander is a hunk.' Thinks Cordelia as Xander walks to the far wall.

The Rapier begins to gain altitude but at that moment the spell ends and Xander collapses. While outside the ship it comes to 2100 m and hold steady but doesn't recloak. All the little monsters collapse and so does everyone else in Sunnydale who was affected.

As his army collapse around him, Spike sees the ship rise behind Buffy's house. "Oh hell no. this ain't bloody fair, shes got aliens on her side. Okay boys, back to the lair and grab a couple of snacks while you're at it." Turning he walks away, pausing to point toward 5 older teens including the injured Jo-Jo and Harmony.

While all over Sunnydale most people glanced at the ship hovering over town and ignored it. Some people took out there Camcorders and Polaroid cameras. Some of these pictures would end up scanned into a computer and uploaded onto Eve: online Message Boards and Fan Sites. But as Rupert Giles walks out of Ethan's Costume Shop. All he can do is take off his glass and begin polishing the lens away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Chapter 2

Ship of the line: Titan

By Jace

AN1: first as to fact that EVE came out in 2001 and the story starts in '97. Bite me. Second as to the fact that multiple ships that will be created, I'm using the fact that most eve players have Alts. And in my world Alts are just extensions of the original player therefore he can control all the ships at once.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Eve online, Buffy, or Stargate. Wish I did and and I have no money so don't waste your time suing me people.

"Speech"

'Thought"

 _ **Spells**_

 _Ship Classes_

 _Ship Names_

Chapter 2

Oct 31 97

Location: cargo bay of the rapier

1 hour after the spell ended

As Xander started to come to, he couldn't decide if the yelling or the beeping from his implants… 'Wait why would I think it from the implants. Oh My God I have implants. Oh My God the yelling, Oh My God the light.' he thought and then the lights in the bay went out.

"Hey who turned out the lights?" yells Buffy.

"Hey who turned out the lights?" yells Cordelia at the same time.

"Oh my head." says Xander in a very quiet voice that echoes throughout the bay, and holding his head.

"OMG Xander, you're awake. Do you have any ideals on what is going on here? Cordelia is not making any sense." Goes Buffy at near Willow-Babble Speed.

"Give me a Minute. I'm accessing the recording from my implants." He says as the last few seconds of the night's events replay in his brain. "Wow that is a rush. Buffy if she's telling you that you were Lady useless for most of the night, then she's right. I became my Charecter from Eve: Online and right now we are sealed into the cargo bay of a _Rapier_ -class Cruiser. Give me a second to open the door into the ship. Wait, why is it so cold in here, let me get the heat up first."

"Hey Xander, look down." says Cordelia with a snicker.

As he looks down and sees his state of undress. "Ok the doors are open, go to the T-intersection make a right and go to the end of the hall, it's a lounge and galley. I'm going to go get some clothes on." He finishes and takes off at a jog down the corridor and hangs a left and enters a room.

 **SOTL: Titan-Outside Same Time-SOTL: Titan**

Coming out of his house after showering and changing clothes to get the blood off, Giles got in his hunk of a junk car. Going all of 40 Mph and sputtering the whole way heading for Buffy's house. Only to come up short about 4 blocks away. 'What the hell is a Military checkpoint at night doing in Sunnydale' he thought.

It seems during the hour it took for Giles to shower and head over to Buffy's. The National Guard Depot had mobilized, and set a ground perimeter 4 blocks in every direction from Buffy's house. As he drove slowly around the edge of the perimeter he came across Mrs. Summers arguing with a Sgt in full Bio-hazard gear. "Ma'am, you need to back away. This area is under quarantine by order of the President." says the Sgt.

"I don't care who ordered this, my daughter is in there, and i need to get to her!" she yells hysterically and tries to force her way through.

They gently push her back trying not to hurt her. "Ma'am you need to stop, the next time you try I'm going to place you under arrest." he says.

Giles gets out of his car and rushes over to Mrs. Summers. "Joyce, come on, we can see if she was away from home when this went down." As he escorts her to her car and puts her in the passenger side, he gets into the driver's side and heads towards the High School.

 **SOTL: Titan-on the way to Sunnydale Same Time-SOTL: Titan**

On the highway a black Suburban had a police escort. They had made good time hopping over in a pair SR-71 Blackbirds to Edwards AFB. "Well Carter, anything new on our visitors?" asks Jack.

"Well sir, nothing has changed since the ship appeared over Sunnydale. It's just sitting there 2100 meters above 1630 Revello Drive. We have had some of the units broadcasting over all radio frequencies their equipment can handle. They have been flashing Morse code by flashlight. Nothing sir, it's like they don't understand or can't receive them, I mean have you seen this spaceship. It covered in corrosion and looks like a little turbulence would knock it apart," replies Sam

"Well Carter, maybe we can trade them duct tape for technology. Anyway we will be getting close, we are making really good time with the CHIP's all around us." say Jack as he concentrates on driving towards the small town that just became ET capital of the world. Some of the local news channels' feed had gone out on CNN. Then worldwide pickup on Sky news, BBC, and many more. And in the headquarters of a gaming company in Iceland, servers were crashing and subscriber counts were rising by 1000's per Minute

 **SOTL: Titan-Back on the Rapier-SOTL: Titan**

Xander was accessing his Alts which was interesting. One moment he is sitting staring at a wall, the next he is behind the moon in his _Ragnarok_ , the next he is in the other _Rapier_ launching survey probes into the Moons of Jupiter. The next he was in a freighter checking the cargo bay. Thankfully he could see that the keepstar and its mods were there. Next he was in the next freighter which was full of fuel for the citadels.

The last 4 were full of some tatara and a sotiyo and their rigs and modules. So he moved back to the _Ragnarok_ and set the fleet to warp to the back side of Jupiter keeping it between Earth and to then start anchoring the keepstar. Since nothing on Earth could get that far they would be safe. It was also interesting to find out that instead of 24 hours to anchor it was going to take more than a month but like a good Titan pilot he has a large Tower and the fuel he had on hand would last longer instead of 3 or 4 days. It would last 3 or 4 months since Eve gameplay speed was actually more like compressed to keep the subscribers from being bored, that included warp drive. It seems that the physics here were more stringent than the eve universe and warp speeds were barely ftl was going to take the ship roughly 30 minutes to get from earth to the orbit of Jupiter. So he moves back to his own body and walks out the room and heads for the lounge to talk to Buffy and Cordelia.

"Ok girls, sorry about that but I had to get some ships moving around, they were a little too close to Earth," he says as he walks in.

"That's ok Xander, we were just admiring the view and I must say the outside compared to the inside is like night and day," says Cordelia sweetly as she plops a grape into her mouth.

"Xander, I need to get home, something could have happened to my mom. Cordelia has filled me in on everything, still can't believe you got this cool ship out of it, so awesome," says Buffy.

"Oh this tiny thing, I only use it where my main ride can't go," he says with a smirk as he grabs a quaff from the fridge unit, opening it and taking a long drink.

"Xander what do you mean tiny? This thing is huge." Cordelia asks.

"Watch the holoprojector." He concentrated and a diagram of a _Rapier_ appeared, once the girls got a good look, he adds the {i}Ragnarok to the display and the girls' eyes got wide. "That's my normal ride. Right now it's on the way to Jupiter it should be there in less than an hour. So Buffy you are wanting to find your mom, right, so give me a minute."

He sits down and concentrates but his control isn't strong enough yet to take control without being in the pod onboard. "Ok so I will have to go to the bridge wanna see where you fly this thing from. Follow me and don't touch anything." He exits the lounge heads for the elevator at the end of the hall to go up 1 level. Once they get outside the control room, the blast doors open. The girls get to see the pod room for the first time. As he walks up to the pod and it opens, the girls go to follow but he stops them. "You guys can't come in here. It's only big enough for one." He steps into the pod and it closes, he strips down to his undergarments and puts his clothes in the bin. He then sits down in the chair and as he does the pod begins to fill, as it gets fuller and fuller he starts to panic slightly when it gets to the bottom of his chest so he leans his head back and makes the connection. As he does the pod finishes filling and suddenly he sees in all frequencies and in his mind is the HUD the Area around them is full. There are all sorts of Helicopters and ground vehicles around. Then he notices the Covert Ops Cloak is not on. He projects his voice though the comms panel behind the girls. "Ladies, we can be seen and there a lot of vehicles around and they're all military."

"Oh no Xander, can you see my mom?" asked Buffy.

"Well I can see her car heading towards the high school and Willow is in a tent near the park with a whole bunch of kids and other teenagers. They are all injured in some way. Looks like my visitor wasn't the only one killing monsters. They have refrigerated temporary morgue with at least a dozen bodies. Girls this is a mess, I'm going to take us up to 6,000m and cloak then drop you off at the school," says Xander as he matches action to word and the Rapier climbs rapidly to 6,000m in about 3 seconds. He then cloaks it and waits till its full active before turning towards the high school.

"Thanks Xander for doing this for us." says Buffy.

"Xander, can I stay with you on the ship. My parents are out of town for the next 2 months and well this is a once in a life opportunity to see the solar system, please. Plus I wanna see a _Thanatos_ in real life." As soon as she said that she knew it was a goof.

"Wait a minute Cordelia, how do you know what a _Thanatos_ is?" asked Xander and even though the comm panel you can hear the mirth in his voice.

"I may play. A little when i have free time…ok I play a lot like whenever I have free time," says Cordelia shyly.

"Well, well, well so the truth comes out. But yeah you can stay if you want Cordelia. We are coming in to land at the High School. We will automatically decloak at 2,000m, so I will be coming in as fast as I can so they have less time to see us once we are on the ground, be ready to get off just follow the green lights Buffy they will get you to the right airlock. Green lights start flickering in a line and Buffy hitches up her dress and kicks off her shoes. She bent down and picked them up and started running to the airlock.

"Buffy, when you get to the airlock, next to the door is a green box, open it up and grab what's inside, you will like what's in it. The book looking thing is a holo comm just open it set on the table and say mine or Cordelia's name. Next is a special Nova Knife that you can use without having to be in armor, had it cooking in the maintenance area. Flick the thumb switch at the top of the pummel to expand the blade. It had the 'Thermal Layer' removed instead when you hit the red button it will deploy a two inch torch from the top third of the blade. Be careful though, that torch will give you an instant third degree burn. So it should dust vamp real easy. It's time to go Buffy." And the outer and inner door of the airlock open at the same time and Buffy's runs out carrying her bag of goodies and her shoes running full speed for the high school. Glad she has a spare set of clothes in her gym locker.

"Hey Xander, is there any way I can get some clothes? The cat ears and leotard look may do it for Halloween but I need real clothes for the rest of our outing." says Cordelia.

"Yeah Cordelia, down the hall, 3rd door on the right. The original owner of this Rapier was Female, those where her quarters hadn't cleaned them out after I stole this thing, see if anything fits. You know how to activate the resize right? Just touch it against the wall computer in there and it should work. Since you don't have implants to do it by yourself."

"Thanks Xander." She turns around and makes her way down the hull to the right room. As soon as she entered she could tell this would be so fun with all these clothes.

As Cordelia was in heaven with enough outfits and accessories to last her a lifetime. Xander plotted a course to Jupiter. He tilted the ship up on the football field and lit off his Micro warp drive and pushed the throttle up slightly for about 8 seconds. At that point at about 13,000m he pushed it to max, leaping to 2.02kmps. Leaving most of the field completely charred, and unplayable on it for several weeks till new sod could be brought in. Laughing the whole time at what the football Team would think of their new decorations on their field

 **SOTL: Titan-in Sunnydale-SOTL: Titan**

SG-1 arrived at about the same time that the Rapier shot up to 6000m meters and then cloaked.

"Look at that Colonel, its engines are not even pointed down, it has to have some kind of anti-gravity drive. It definitely has a cloaking device. But its propulsion system, what I wouldn't give to see how it works," said Sam point at its last known spot.

"Right team fan out, let's see what we can find now. If we have to return tomorrow so be it, but as far as we can tell from firsthand reports it just sat there for the last hour and a half," said Jack as he turned on his Maglite and started searching Buffy's backyard. They started at the right edge as close to the house as possible.

"Hey Jack, right here is a shell casing of some sort," said Daniel as he stood still, his light reflecting off the casing. As soon as Jack saw it he knew it wasn't of this world, the metal on the outside glittered like a diamond in pale peach color. The primer on it was more of an electric blue, and finally it didn't smell like gunpowder. In fact it had no recognizable smell of anything. As they were inspecting the spent casing, one of the National Guard soldier rounded corner.

"Sirs, that ship is over at the high school and they say it's getting ready to land, slowing down and getting closer to the ground." said the corporal.

"Right everyone back to the car and let's see if we can get there before it leaves again," said Jack, as he took off at a run pocketing the shell and fishing out the car keys, with the rest of SG-1 right behind. They piled in and Jack burnt rubber as they drove off.

They arrived too late having seen the ship rocket away back into space. As they were getting out of the car. Giles and Mrs. Summers pulled up having seen the ship leaving the high school, and knowing what Willow had told him he pulled past SG-1, and around to the side where the library doors were. SG-1 watch the SUV drive past them as though they weren't there and disappear around the side.

"I wonder who that was? Let's go team and find out." ordered Jack as SG-1 headed around to side a cautious pace. As they got to the corner they saw that there was an open door but that it was slowly closing. So Jack darted ahead and caught it with just a few inches to spare. As they slowly made their way into the library, they could hear a woman's voice that sounded relieved and was crying.

"Oh My God Buffy, I was so worried when I got home earlier and saw that alien ship hovering over the house." Joyce gushes with tears running down her cheeks and hugging Buffy in a bear hug.

"But mom I was home, something happened tonight and it's time to come clean. Giles tell her, while I go get something to prove it."

"This world is older than any of you know, and contrary to popular mythology, it did not begin as a paradise. For untold eons demons walked the Earth. They made it their home, their... their Hell. But in time they lost their purchase on this reality. The way was made for mortal animals, for man. All that remains of the Old Ones are vestiges, certain magic, certain creatures," said Giles.

"Then there's the prophecy of the slayer. Into every generation, there is a chosen one. One girl in all the world. She alone will wield the strength and skill to stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. To stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. She is the Slayer." he concluded.

"what this again..." starts Joyce.

"No mom it's real and here is the proof," says Buffy as she walks out of the back room with 2 heavy punching bags, that weigh in at a hundred pound, or more. One chain in each hand and the bags over her shoulders, as she gets close she swings them over her head and lets them hit the floor cracking the hard wood and sending splinters in all sorts of directions.

"Mom that is almost 300 lbs between them, 3x my body weight. I'm the slayer and that space ship you saw was created by Magic because of Xander's costume, he was flying it and he said he probably wouldn't be staying on Earth much, he has a whole fleet of ships up there, big ones. Cordelia is with him and Willow's fine, also the army guys have her in that big tent in the park. Xander gave me some cool things, one a holographic communicator we can use to contact him if we need him and the other is this really cool knife." she finishes by holding out the Nova knife, expanding then collapsing the blade.

SG-1 upon hearing all this come around the stacks from the left and right zats up and activated. "Freeze USAF, you're all under arrest for violation of the quarantine, And Executive order 13232."

As soon as they yelled Buffy burst into action, never so happy as to have changed her clothes before her mom and Giles arrived. She cartwheels over a table grabbing the heavy Tome sitting on the other side and throwing it at Jack with such force that when it hits his Zat it goes flying into the wall behind him and starts to spark.

At the same moment that Buffy had finished her cartwheel. Teal'c spun to the left and snapped a shot off at her. Blue lighting splayed over the chair she threw into the path of the bolt as she charged him, grabbing him by the outstretched arm and flipping him over her shoulder onto his back. Then kicking him in the temple knocking him out.

At that moment Sam and Daniel zat Giles and Joyce and then turn to her but she was already out of sight down the far aisle. Then the bookcase by Daniel starts to tip over and he gets pelted by all the books, knocking his glass off and cutting his forehead but thankful the case doesn't complete its fall as the case in the next line stops it.

Buffy runs up the diagonal case and grabs the corner and swings around it coming down with a heel kick to Sam's wrist. You can hear it pop out and she drops her zat and cradles her wrist backing off as Buffy starts to approach her. She suddenly falls to the ground, blue lightning playing over her form, standing behind her is Daniel who had pushed his way through the books on the floor and ambushed her. Jack comes around the end of his stack and goes to check on Teal'c who is just starting to wake up thanks to his enhanced healing while Daniel checks on Sam.

"Damn what is she, took 3 of us out of the fight in like 20 second she would have gotten away with taking all 4 of us if you hadn't played dead Daniel and got her," says Jack as he cradles his own hand that you can tell from the bruise already forming he had at least 1 broken finger.

"The man claimed she was a vampire slayer. I've read of legends in ancient texts of them but never seen anything more than bits and pieces. This is going to hurt Sam, your wrist is dislocated but doesn't feel broken. On the count of 3. 3.2.1," says Daniel as he pulls hard and rotates her hand in wrist and she screams in pain

"Indeed O'Neil, she was incredibly strong. Should we not bind them so we can find out what they know about the strange ships," says Teal'c

"Yeah Danial, give me your zat and go with Teal'c. Bring the SUV around here to the side, then bring in all the zip ties and the tow chains. Once they're secured, we will search around here, we should have a few hours before they're back to consciousness and see what we can find," says Jack as he walks up to Daniel and takes his zat and gives Daniel the keys and they head outside.

 **SOTL: Titan-Back on the Rapier-SOTL: Titan**

After setting the _Rapier's_ heading and engaging warp with an ETA of 20 Minute to the dark side of Jupiter. He drains the gel from the capsule interior and gets dressed. He opens the Pod and makes his way down the hallway to Cordelia's room and hits the chime. A few moments later the door opened to Cordelia in a standard issue T-shirt and leather pants and knee-high boots.

"I kinda expected you to be in some of the super high end stuff Cordelia, not slumming like a Capsuleer," said Xander as he steps aside as Cordelia walks out of her room and he followed behind a few steps to admire the view in the tight leather.

"Well I was going to wear some of those pirate dresses but then I saw this. See this is what my Character wears in the game. So I just had to try it on and see if it fit me as good as her. And I like it just as much on me," she replied, stopping at the elevator for Xander to catch up, then they entered heading for the lounge.

"Well you do look hot in it Cordelia." as soon as it came out he stops waiting for Mount Cordelia to explode.

"Thank you" she flashes him a smile. "So where are we headed to, another system?"

"No, till the Keepstar is built and I can get the Slingshot Cannon online, I have no way of getting a Cyno to another system to build a connecting gate for easy travel," he replied.

"Slingshot Cannon? Never heard of it, what is it?" she asked.

"Oh that's right, I keep forgetting that where we were playing at is actually behind the time in builds compared to where my Charector memories came from. We're playing EVE in YC-119. My memories and tech are from late YC-120. But the Slingshot Cannon fires a special Cyno Probe to a nearby system without a jump gate connection to the launching system and sets up a 30 min jump gate to that system for you to send all the loads of parts and misc. requirements to build a permanent gate, then detects the non-connected gate in your other system making a permanent until destroyed connection but once 1 gate out of the pair is destroyed the other self destructs." he finishes as they arrive on the lounge deck.

"So that's how they're going to do it, huh, hopefully they don't change their minds on our end," she replies

"Why would you care about it? your living real life EVE right now. By the Way becoming a Capsuleer in practice is not as hard as they make it sound in EVE lore. It's only about 10% fatal, not 50% like in lore, and most of those fatalities are caused by rogue cloners with second hand hardware. With first line hardware it is more like 1% and we can find those 1% before the final brain burn is done. So I mean, once the keepstar is up and can get the minerals to upgrade its cone bay which will probably take 6 months to a year depending on the asteroid belt compositions and a few others. Thankfully I have every single T1 BPO on the market back in New Eden and a lot of the T2 and T3 BPC including the upgrade mods," he finishes as they enter the lounge. "Time to eat and relax. Then I need to check the survey probes results. So I will be kinda out of it as I control an Alt." he says as he walks over to the fridge and grabs a few things out.

"How does that work? I know in game that you need an alternate account to have multiple alts in space, so how can you have 9 active clones?" she asks.

"Well about 6 months ago Concord released the Alternate Remote active clone technology to Capsuleer, this tech was built around drifter and seeker Entosis tech. Whereas one primary clone, that's me by the way, has a special Entosis link added to our implant package depending on what grade you pay for, you can have between 4, 6, or 8 active Alts," he responded and starts to eat some Steak and Frito's.

As soon as he was done eating, he concentrated on Alt2 in the other _Rapier_ and began going over Moon and Planet Surveys, while Cordelia explored the ship to learn her way around.

AN2: Im not dead but came damn close Guys stay home and stay safe chapter 3 will hopefully be up soonish like within a month or 2 maybe sooner if i can get back ahold of my beta


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Ship of the line: Titan

By Jace

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Eve online, Buffy, or Stargate. Wish I did and I have no money so don't waste your time suing me people.

AN: I have Beta Hallelujah so special Thanks to andrewjameswilliams

"Speech"

'Thought'

:Text Messages:

Chapter 3

 **SOTL: Titan-Earth-SOTL: Titan**

As SG-1 searched the Library and Giles' office. Teal'c stood guard over the three aliens, they had bound them all at the wrist and ankles. Taking special care to also bind the little one elbows and to wrap some chains around her. Hoping that would restrain her.

Daniel walks up to Jack who is going through the weapon cage. "Jack, you know we should have tried talking instead of shooting it out with them. I mean they weren't armed. We could have talked and not have spoiled a chance to make allies with a race with ships that make a Goa'uld mothership look like a shuttle."

"Daniel, I don't want to hear it, they killed kids, some as young as eight. Twelve of them Daniel and over twenty more wounded, some will be crippled for life. They're lucky I didn't put a bullet in their heads. But you may have a point about overreacting but it's too late now. I think this is the communicator they were talking about. Can you give this to Sam and ask her to take a look at it. Plus look at these weapons crossbows, swords, wooden stakes, water, etc…. I'm going to call General Hammond and report in." he says, holding out the communicator which Daniel takes.

As he walks out of the room Jack pulls out his cellphone and hits speed dial one. "General Hammond sir. O'Neill, we arrived just as the ship was leaving but we have three prisoners secured."

"You have prisoners in custody Jack. Extraterrestrials or something else? Look Jack, there is some information I need to tell you. Soon after you guys left I was briefed by the President and Joint Chiefs. When they heard you were heading for Sunnydale they read me into a project. Here what you need to know. You need to be aware that there is a British national by the name of Rupert Giles, and a 16 year old American girl Named Buffy Summers. Avoid them if you can," finishes General Hammond

"Well sir that may be too late. The names of our prisoners are Joyce Summers, her daughter Buffy, and a Rupert Giles. Before you say anything sir. They were talking about the ship. Talking about the pilot and how the girl Buffy had been on it. As soon as we revealled ourselves, that girl Buffy threw a book and broke my zat and two of my fingers from the impact. Knocked Teal'c out, pushed a bookcase into Daniel and dislocated Sam's wrist before Daniel recovered and zatted her. Also we found some type of tech I got Sam looking it over from what we overheard it might be a communications device," said Jack.

"Very well Jack. Just try not to piss them off any more when they wake up. I have Major Davis on the way with a sealed package to read you and SG-1 into this Project. He should be there in about two hours. He will be landing at Sunnydale airport. Have someone meet him there. Also as weird as this sound is, keep some crosses near you and don't invite anyone in." finished Hammond hanging up the phone and grabbing the bottle of Tums only for it to be empty. Throwing it into the trash he reaches for the intercom when there is a knock. "Enter".

Walter walks in with a bottle of TUMs in one hand. Handing it to the General, "Sir I thought you may need these."

Hammond takes them. "Thanks Walter I was just getting ready to ask for them. Return to your station."

As soon as Walter is turned around a quick smile crosses his face as he closes the door behind him.

'Hmm, I wonder if he's one of the good demons they were talking about in the briefing,' the thought crosses Hammond's mind then he quickly dismisses it as impossible.

 **SOTL: Titan-SOTL: Titan**

Back in Sunnydale everything Jack had just been told was running through his head. 'Crosses and not inviting people in, what does the general think we are dealing with Vampires' as that ran through his head he would later regret it as it came so close to the truth it was scary.

"Jack you may want to get out here the young lady is waking up," shouts Daniel from the other room.

Jack walks in from Giles' office and sees Buffy struggling against her bindings but they're holding if barely. He walks over in front of her and kneels down. "Stop struggling, you're going to hurt yourself. Answer me a few questions, and I will untie you if I like the answer. Is your name Buffy Summers? Is he Rupert Giles? And if I let you lose will you attack again?"

Buffy looks at him giving him the evil eye. "First you come in here with weapons drawn. Second you shoot my mom and Giles. Third you tie me up like some kinda freak. Now you want me to answer your questions."

"Yes take it from my perspective. We have over a dozen people dead. Many more wounded, some critically. Some will be crippled for life. We have an Alien Spaceship hovering over the Town. And finally we overhear a conversation where people are talking about having been on said ship, and being able to talk to it again. So answer my three simple questions and we can see about getting you untied," responded Jack in the calmest voice he could manage.

Buffy's gaze softens as the news of what went on tonight finally hits home. After not believing what Xander had said on the ship. "Yes, my name is Buffy. The old guy is Mr. Giles and as long as you don't point anymore of your ray guns at me I won't attack you again. But why would the Air Force be here, shouldn't this be a job for the FBI, CIA, or NSA?"

"Ok Murray, let's get these chains and zip ties off of her and the other two and make them comfortable. As for why we are here and not someone else that's classified Miss Summers." He finishes as he collapses his zat and puts it in his coat pocket afterwards reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out his knife he cuts the zip ties of her ankles as Teal'c carefully unwraps the chains from her upper body and cuts the ties on her elbows and wrists. Then moves over to her mom and Giles, cutting their ties and putting a jacket under each of their heads.

As Buffy stands up slowly she notices Sam sitting at a nearby table messing with the communicator. "Hey that's mine! Stop messing with it, you may break it and then I can't call Xander." As soon as she finishes she knows she shouldn't have said his name and gets a sheepish look.

"So Xander is the guy in charge of the alien ship?" asked Jack, hoping to get a little more intel.

"Yeah I probably shouldn't have said that. But you have to know he didn't kill those people or hurt them. Just ask Willow, she's in one of your tents you got set up in the park," she continues.

"How would you know she's in a holding tent in the park?" ask Sam.

"Well before he dropped me off, he ran some type of scan and found her, I don't know how and he mentioned it," she responded in a matter of fact voice.

"Carter call, the lieutenant in charge of the perimeter over by the park. Have him send a few guys and ask about a Willow..." Jack looks at Buffy, "What's her last name?"

"Rosenberg" she responds.

"If she's there, have her brought here ASAP. And meet them outside and escort her in here, and make sure they are nice about it, let's not cause any more trouble than there've already been tonight," finishes Jack.

"Thanks, is my mom and Giles going to be ok?" he looks at them still laying there.

Jack looks at them then back at Buffy. "Yeah they should be fine, a little sore when they wake up. But normally people don't wake up less than ten minutes after getting zatted. It usually takes a half an hour or forty five minutes to come to."

"Sir they found Miss Rosenberg and are bringing her here. Also just a heads up there a few news vans setting up outside. Seems our UFO left one hell of a crop circle on the football field. So I asked the National Guard units to send a few squads over to set up a perimeter around the school. Also we got more backup coming from the San Francisco and Los Angeles area. National Guard units incoming ETA is two hours," says Sam as she walks back into the room and sits down at the table going over her notes on the device.

"Thank you for finding Willow. But did you say news vans? That can't be right, the TV news channel ignores Sunnydale at all costs. Just how big of a deal is this?" asked Buffy.

"Well let's see if I can put it in perspective. We had a spaceship hovering over an American Town for over an hour. It made Local, State, National, and International News within thirty minutes. We have people claiming that CCP is really a front for aliens. And Sunnydale just overtook Roswell, New Mexico as the UFO capital of the US, let alone the world," responds Jack with a slight bit of humor in his voice.

"Oh well that's interesting," Buff manages to spit out as her brain goes into overload.

Right at that moment Sam's phone rings. She answers and listens for a moment. "I will be right out, just stay near the outside door." She hangs up the phone. "Willow is here, I'm going to go get her, Sir." She stands up making her way to the side door where Teal'c had been standing since releasing Buffy and the others.

A minute later she walks back in with Willow trailing behind her. As soon as Willow notices Buffy and runs over and hugs her. "Buffy, are you back to normal, do you remember anything at all about earlier? What's wrong with your mom and Giles, why are they sleeping? What happened to the Library?" She looks around at the tipped over shelf, and the broken chair, and books all over the floor.

"Just calm down Willow, there was a slight misunderstanding. My mom and Giles will be up in the next 20 minutes are so. Also I remember very little about earlier. I'm hoping you can help fill in the blanks. They think Xander killed like a dozen people and injured and crippled many more," finished Buffy as she released her from the hug, pulling out a chair and sitting her down.

"Buffy you don't remember turning into an eighteenth century Lady. But Xander dressed as his character from EVE: Online and you guys became your costume. I turned into a ghost and could walk through walls. That was kinda fun. But as for Xander killing and hurting all those people. I only saw him shoot that one little monster and shoot that Sasquatch's leg off." She finishes up with a slight look of worry on her face.

"Wait, what do you mean you became your costumes? How did it happen? And are you implying that this Xander is a high school kid flying around with his own spaceship. And he shot 1 kid and crippled another?" ask Jack with Sam stopping messing with the device to pay close attention.

"Well Giles said he thought it was a spell. It turned everyone who got any of their costumes from Ethan Costume Shop into whatever they dressed as. Also yes Xander is our friend, he is the same age as us. And the people he shot were monsters attacking people and he wasn't in his right mind at the time, his costume was in charge at the time," responds Willow.

"Ok well that fills in some information. But by spell do you mean 'Magic' spells, because magic doesn't it exist. Clarke's third law states any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic. So maybe the Ethan's was using some type of technology to make people think they were their costumes," Sam replied.

"You don't know about the nightlife do you?" Willow asked..

"Nightlife. What do you mean about nightlife?" ask Jack.

"Never mind, not saying anything else until I speak to Giles," says Willow, then does a zipping motion across her lips.

"Well there you have it, we are not saying another word till Giles wakes up." said Buffy sitting down next to Willow.

"Well ok then. Danial can you see if we can get a TV on in here. I want to see some of the news Coverage. While we wait for those two to wake up," said Jack sitting down across from Buffy and Willow.

Daniel walks back into Giles's office looking for the TV remote for the mounted TV. He comes out a few moments later holding the remote. He turns on the TV and changes the channel looking for CNN. Once on there you can see the Rapier hovering over the block.

"All we know right now is this vessel hovered here for roughly an hour and half then disappeared only to land at the local high school to burn the football field to a crisp then to shoot up into orbit. We have received unconfirmed reports of a dozen fatalities and several dozen more injuries. With many of them critical. The White house has stayed relatively quiet other than to say the President would be making a statement from the Oval office at two am EST. We will be covering this live with responses to follow. Now we have Bernie Shaw in Iceland as the CEO of CCP has once more denied having any knowledge of extraterrestrials." said the anchor.

"Well I need to brief the General so he can brief the President before he speaks," says Jack, getting up and walking into the office, dialing General Hammond.

"Sir I have some news. It seems that according to Miss. Summers and a friend. The man in charge of the alien ship is a classmate named Xander, no other information or description given. They also claim that he was only defending himself when he shot two people. They are also claiming that this whole SNAFU was caused by a magic spell centered around Ethan's Costume shop. Sir, Carter thinks it may have been some kind of tech like what Hathor used earlier this month that can affect anyone. And I believe that this Xander may be an alien that was living on the planet and took this chance to leave. They are claiming that the device he left will contact him but refuses to show us how to use it," finished Jack as he leaned against Giles' desk.

"Understood Colonel, stay where you are. Major Davis is less than an hour out, have him picked up, he will brief you in on Buffy and Rupert Giles. Till then be nice to them and find out anything more. I need to go now to call the President," General Hammond says, then hangs up picking up his red phone. "I need to speak to the president."

 **SOTL: Titan-In Space-SOTL: Titan**

'Ok, let's see here. Probes are out, no cosmic anomalies in the system. Switch over to ships and stations. Multiple probes and what's this, a spaceship in orbit around Mars. Let's make a note of that Identifier SHZ-766. And I will scan it down once I get the POS up since as far as I know the Earth doesn't have any spaceships around,' Xander thought.

Next he started going over the moon survey probes, of the one hundred and eighty one moons in the system. twenty of them have moon goo. None of them R64, three of them are R32. But no Technetium, we have four R16 moons. The rest are a smattering of R8 and R4 moons. 'Well if I can't find any R64 or Technetium moons soon I won't be making any T2 ships or mods. Hopefully I can find some in any of the systems nearby once I get the jumpgates up and running, thankfully they don't take moon goo. Then do a quick survey scan, if these numbers hold up there should be plenty of basic minerals in the asteroid belt.' he continued.

'Well onto PI possibilities. We have no lava, storm, oceanic, or plasma planet in the system so I'm missing some key resources so I should be able to make it for a little while but will need to find the missing resources soon," he concluded.

After about twenty minutes or so of taking care of planning is industrialization of the Sol system. He came out of managing his Alts, after leaving some instruction for his prober.

He activated the internal intercom, "Cordelia, you may want to come back to the lounge you have five minutes before the Titan and the freighters come out of warp, then we will be setting up a POS on Io. Which will take about thirty hours to come online and once it starts anchoring we can get some rest."

About 3 minutes later Cordelia walks into the lounge. "So how much longer till they arrive?" she asks.

"About a minute, take a seat, I will put up a full holo of the visual sensors." A hologram comes to life in front of the couch as Cordelia sits at the other end.

Thirty seconds later she gets to see for the first time the six Charons appear, then The Ragnarok appears dominating the hologram.

"Xander, do you realize with what you have here you could rule the world, I mean you have become the most powerful person in the System. Hell for all we know the galaxy since we have yet to find alien life. By the way what do you call your Titan? Hopefully it's not as stupid as Steve," she states.

"Well I have been planning to industrialize the system. While I was going over the survey report that my Alt has collated. No cosmic anomalies in the system. But it did detect an alien ship in orbit around Mars. I have my scanner moving nearby to get a ship and cargo scan, to see if it's got anyone on it or if it's abandoned. If it's abandoned I'm going to return that Alt to the _Rust Bucket_ and have it take out a Noctis to drag it back to store inside until the Citadel constructions are finished and can get some of the automated reverse engineering programs running to find out what I can about it," he said.

As he speaks you can see the Keepstar being deployed into space. As the automated Construction Assembly for the Keepstar activated A hologram of the Keepstar appeared in space. The Display they were looking at updates updates with a time of thirty days and sixteen hours until it comes online. As soon as that is done you see two of the freighters peel off and begin slow Boating 1000km away from the Keepstar in opposite directions.

"What are those two Frieghters doing Xander?" asked Cordellia.

"Those two will be deploying a Tatara and Sotiyo. So I can Begin Production and refining Resources." he said

"Wait a Sotiyo that means you can build Supercaps right?" she said with a gleam in here eye

"Not anytime soon I have no TCU or I-Hub to deploy without those. I can't bring the Super-Capital Shipyard online. And it's going to be some time before I am able to build them for the simple reason that I'm lacking The PI components needed to build them with no way to get them in the system. I need to return to the capsule and warp us all to Io, it should take about a minute to get there. I will drop the tower, move this Rapier into the Titan's ship hangar. Eject and take full control of the _Rust Bucket_ and move it away from the stick and cloak it up, then I will come down and escort you to your permanent quarters. I will have some bots move the clothes into your suite of rooms. While the Alts will take out some mining barges and begin gathering some minerals and storing them in the freighters, while the rest set up a sensor screen to watch for trouble,' he finishes.

"Xander you can't call a Titan _Rust Bucket_. It needs a regal name like Enterprise or something, if you told anyone that name they would laugh you out of the system," she states in a matter of fact voice.

"Well Cordelia, I like the name _Rust Bucket_. And it is my Titan, I will call it whatever I want to. If you choose to become a Capsuleer and get your own Titan, you can call it whatever you want," he says.

She looks at him. "You mean you will really let me try to become a Capsuleer and you will build me a Titan, won't it take like three years for me to learn the skills needed to fly it."

"Well yeah, I thought you might like the opportunity. I mean I have all the blueprints in the EVE Universe in that Titan, don't ask me how but I got things you can't even build in the game that was supplied by NPCs. Including the plans to build the Non-Capsuleer ships and other tech used by all the factions in the game. I just can't understand how they got there, I mean I had a few blueprints on hand but not all these. So yes if you want to try to become a Capsuleer then I will have all the info transferred to your new rooms' terminal. And you can begin preparing yourself for the scans and deciding what you want your Final Biosculpt to look like. Remember though it won't be a fast thing to go through, at least six months for me to get the upgrades built after the Keepstar is built. Probably closer to a year. And you are going to have a lot of things to learn in that time, you may not be able to return home till after," he finishes.

"Ok Xander, I will do it, send the information to my new room. Now hurry up and get us there so I can go over that info please," she said.

"Yes ma'am, just wait here and I will be back in about ten or fifteen minutes to take you there," he says then takes off at a run to the cockpit.

 **SOTL: Titan-4 minutes later in orbit of Io-SOTL: Titan**

As the small fleet of ships exit warp, the flash is picked up by a couple of observatories on the eastern hemisphere. As soon as they come to a stop, the Rust Bucket deploys a Dark Blood Style Control Tower. It also drops four hulks, a miasmos, and a Noctis. Then it moves away, once it was a few kilometers away and ejects a Helios. The Rapier docks and out flies a capsule and then a capsule ejects from the front of the ship and then Xander docks his pod with the _Rust Bucket_ while his Alts' capsule takes the _Helios_ and enters warp heading for Mars, cloaking once it was up to speed. He cloaks the _Rust Bucket_.

Xander makes his way from the Titan's cockpit to the transport tubes, heading for the ship's hangar bay. It took two minutes to arrive and the whole way he was wondering if he was making the right choices with doing this. He could be changing the course of human history. As he arrived in the cavernous bay he was glad he had parked the _Rapier_ near the entrance. As he approached he had it open the airlock doors and he walked in straight to the lounge.

"You ready to see your new rooms Cordy," he says from the entrance.

As soon as he spoke she jumped up, and rushed to him latching onto his arm. "Lead the way Xander," she says.

As Xander wonders what had gotten into Cordelia he leads her out of the _Rapier_. What she sees are the ships from all the 'Ships' in the hanger from all the races in EVE. As she looks around she sees a few ships nearby including a _Dominox_ , a _Nightmare_ and several cruisers including what appears to be an _Ishtar_ and a _Cerberus_. But before she could identify any more, they entered the transport tube. And take a seat on the bench against the wall.

It takes them a few minutes to come to a stop which is spent in silence as Cordelia processes what she had seen. As Xander stands up, Cordelia follows him down the hallway. He comes to a stop and turns to the right pressing the open button by the door.

"Here you go Cordy, these rooms are yours. You have a living space, three bedrooms, two bathrooms and a conference room. These were the XO's quarters, if this had been a regular navy ship instead of a Capsuleer vessel, my quarters are across the hall. I have restricted access to this deck only for tonight, down the hall is an Officers Mess and a Lounge if you want to go somewhere else. But I will be up in 10 hours. So spend that time however you want. Good night Cordy." he finishes speaking and steps out of her room entering his and shutting the door.

As he steps into his quarters, familiar but strange feelings hit him, surrounded by the mementos of a lifetime that he has memories of but wasn't there for. He notices the pictures of loves lost. He remembers them but there is no emotional attachment to them. He notices the full holo of Xander Prime's Family and wishes his home life had been more like Xander Prime's, then what it had been like growing up in Sunnydale. With that though he makes the decision to call Buffy before he sleeps, check in on Willow and everyone else down there.

He walks over to the wall computer and directs it to connect with the communicator he gave Buffy.

SOTL: Titan-Earth-SOTL: Titan

As Buffy, Willow, Giles and her mom are sitting at one side of the table, Jack, Daniel and Sam are sitting on the other. In between them on the table sets the communicator tablet.

"Look, we all want the same thing. Please just contact this Xander person so we can find out what his intentions are towards Earth, that's all," says Jack.

"Look you guys leave, let me call him and see if he wants to talk to you," responds Buffy at the moment it begins to beep. And a holo interface activated with a simple text pops up, :saying you have a collect call from outer space from Xander Harris would you like to accept the charges: With just a yes box. "hahaha. Typical Xander making a joke about anything," she says as she goes ahead and sticks her finger into the yes box and a picture of Xander appears.

"Hey Buffy, looks like the whole group is there. I see you told you mom the truth. Hey Willow, nice to see you're not a ghost anymore. Hey G-man do you have any idea on what happened earlier tonight?"

"Xander, first stop it with that horrible nickname. Next how do you remember how to use all this technology? I can understand knowing about what happened earlier. Some people are able to remember everything like Willow or you but some like Buffy here remembers very little," asks Giles while Sam is making notes, and Daniel and Jack are listening in.

"Well I don't think whoever cast the spell really understood how capsuleer implant technology works.. Most of my skills are hardwired into my implants, and so are most of my memories. Minus the emotional parts which are stored on the grey matter of my brain. Which is while I was just looking around the quarters on my Titan. I could see and name every person in a picture but I have no connection to them. That's what made me call you guys before I get some sleep. Since according to my math it's close to 9:50 pm and it's been a long tiring day," responds Xander.

"Well you should know there was a little excitement down here. Your ship is all over the News Xander. The President will be going on live TV in about ten minutes to address the nation on it. Also there are some people here from the Air Force who want to talk to you. Do you want to talk to them?" asked Giles.

"Sure but let's make it quick, I'm tired," responds Xander.

Jack stands up and walks around the table and into the field of view on the comm system. "Hello Xander my name is Jack O'Neill with two lls. I work with the Air Force in a classified location. Tracking and making contact with any aliens. By the use of an artifact called a Stargate, does that ring any bells to you? It's a ring shaped device, fifteen feet in diameter with thirty nine symbols on it."

"Nope doesn't ring a bell. So can someone turn the tablet's field of view to the TV so I can see the President's address? I want to see what he has to say. While you do that I'm going to go get Cordelia and see if she wants to see it." As he finishes he stands up.

The picture disappears replaced by a simple :Be right back, time for a Bio Break:. Buffy picks up the tablet and moves it to the table closest to the TV. Grabbing a chair, setting it on the table and setting it on there so that it was high enough to get the whole picture from the TV. The rest of the people in the room drag chairs in front of the table and Daniel grabs the remote turning the volume up on the TV. They were interviewing some random Eve player who was giving out some type of technical data on the ship in the still picture behind them.

A few minutes later the text disappears and the picture resumes, now you can see Xander and Cordelia, who is now dressed in a Quafe T-shirt and a pair of lounge pants.

Cordelia waves her hand "Hi guys, so Xander said the president is going to talk about what went on back home."

"Hello Cordelia. How are you liking outer space? When are you returning home so your parents aren't worrying about you?" ask Mrs. Summers.

"I'm liking it a lot Mrs. Summers. But I'm not coming home, I have a lot of studying to do over the next year before I go through the process to become a Capsuleer like Xander is now," she responds.

"But your parents will worry so much about you," said Joyce.

"I doubt it, they may not even realize and when they do they will probably think I just ran away from home to go live with some actor in LA," she responds.

As Joyce goes to respond the picture on the TV switches to the Great Seal of the President of the United States of America. It then changes to a picture of the President sitting behind his desk in the Oval Office.

"My fellow Americans and Citizens of the World. Today at 6:00 pm CST. We found out we are not alone in the universe. This vessel you have seen hovering over Sunnydale, California, sat there for an hour and half then vanished heading for outer space. To return to wherever it came from. In response to it I federalized the National Guard and established a cordon around it at ground level in case anything were to happen. I have since spread the cordon to cover the local high school. I am asking the residents of Sunnydale to stay in your homes and out of the way. As scientists and researchers begin taking readings and looking for clues as to where our visitors came from or what they may have left behind."

He takes a drink of water then continues.

"As to the reports of fatalities and injuries, and missing. It is my sad duty to report that twelve people lost their lives in Sunnydale this evening ranging from eight to nineteen years old. While some thirty more people were injured, six are critical but are expected to pull though. The rest of the twenty four people have minor injuries.. The number of missing is still coming in. It sits at fourteen people as of twenty minutes ago. I would ask that anybody who notices a family member is missing to call 1-800-555-2913. Please have as much information as possible. This is all the information we have at this time. I urge everyone to keep calm. To the residents of Sunnydale our prayers are with you. As always God Bless America and good night," finished the President.

The picture immediately cut to a studio, at that point Daniel muted the TV.

"Wow I figured he would have more to say than that. I hope they're not trying to pin all these things on me, the only injuries I caused was killing the one monster, and shooting Jo-Jo in the leg when he went to attack Cordelia in his Sasquatch costume. Well look guys it's late and I need to sleep, so I will call back in twelve hour then we can talk. Jack I want to talk to Buffy and them first and then they can invite you in, it will be private so please respect that," finishes Xander.

"Ok we will give you your privacy in the morning but we have a lot of questions that you will need to answer tomorrow," responds Jack.

Xander disconnects the call.

"We will be back here at 10:30 that should give you a good half hour to talk with Xander before we get here. If you need more time we will wait out in the car. Ok?" says Jack.

"Yes," responded Giles.

As they all get up Buffy grabs the tablet and heads for the side door with Giles, her mom, and Willow.

"I don't have a lot of room but you guys can stay at my place since you can't get to your houses," says Giles.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Eve online, Buffy, or Stargate, or the West Wing. Wish I did and I have no money so don't waste your time suing me people

Location: Rust Bucket

Time: 9 hours later

They both woke up within thirty minutes of each other. Laying there in his bed Xander was alerted that Cordy was walking down the hall towards the mess. So he goes ahead and throws on some pants and makes his way there. As soon as he walked in he saw Cordy bent over digging through the fridge unit, he just stands back and admires the view as she digs through when she stands up dropping her haul on the counter next to the fridge he clears his throat.

"Find what you were looking for there Cordy?" he asked.

She jumps up spinning around and her hand goes over her heart. "Oh god Xander, you scared me to death," she screamed, glaring at him for trying to give her a heart attack..

"Sorry Cordy, didn't mean to," he said with a slight smile, she glared at him for a moment more before deciding she'd made her point and let him off the hook..

"It's fine, I'm glad you're up, I had a few things that I wanted to talk to you about." She turns back around and prepares the fruits she had pulled out of the fridge, slice, dicing and peeling very quickly. She had a large bowl full, she grabbed a couple of glasses and started to try and carry everything in one go to the nearest table.

Xander rushes forward grabbing the bowl of fruit and gallon of juice, following her to the table and sitting it down.

"Here, sit and eat Xander while I talk and you can listen and decide," she said while grabbing a strawberry and popping in her mouth.

"Ok Cordy, you got three hours. Let's hear your grand plan," he responded while grabbing a few pieces of fruit and munching on them

"Earlier you mentioned that you had blueprints and data for everything in the EVE verse including those items seeded or made by the NPCs right?" she asked. Xander nodded even as he wondered just where she was going with this..

"Good, that means you're in the perfect place to exercise control over everything from tech to skills. Something not even Concord could effectively do in New the first thing you do is act to preserve that capability. Once the Citadel is up, the Entosis links never leave unless they're aboard this ship, with a huge escort by your most trusted friends. Next you limit what you allow others to build and fly. Making single run BPC or presenting skill downloads to people that deserve them through their action."

She took a drink and ate a few grapes. Allowing it to sink into Xander's head before continuing.

"By the same token you can control the renegade faction by simply removing their access to clone bays. That's your next method of controlling any more capsuleers that you create, you must retain control of all stations and jump gates to yourself or your small core of friends. People start violating the rules, you shut off the access for a time, if they still feel like going out after losing all their med clones, we are better off without them," she grabs some more fruit and takes a long drink of juice.

"I see where you're going Cordelia. I had been thinking along similar lines, though the thought of being able to control the med clones production never occurred to me. In the memoirs I have of New Eden there have always been other sources of clones both legal and otherwise thus, it would have been useless to try,." he replied Taking a drink he continued

"We also have some time at the rate we're gathering ore, it will be nine months before I have enough minerals. I can have the med bays up to do the production safely but as soon as they're ready, I want to get you through the testing and maybe some others. I can do a lot on my own but I need some help. But I also don't want to be emperor of all mankind or something like that."

"You don't have to be emperor of all mankind, instead you become the coalition leader. You set the ground rules and deal out the final punishments. Allow everyone to be able to vote for inter-coalition leadership. You will just hold all the cards to the stations and purse strings. So you can't be overthrown. Otherwise you let capsuleers do what they want to each other but you set the limit when dealing with the normal people. We set it up like we are the neutrals among each other for good fights. But if or when we have to deal with an outside entity, we are a blue doughnut till it's dealt with," she takes a drink and then continues.

"We have to keep the people who become capsuleers from recreating the total anarchy and the total grieving we see in the game. They have to be seen as a guiding light, for people to strive for. I mean Xander almost everyone is going to want to go through the transformation, just the immortality alone would get people lining up when they realize that space itself will be their playground. Just think of that," she finishes.

"I will think it over but I want to get Buffy up here ASAP. Can you imagine her running around in Sunnydale in a dropsuit, and if for some reason she gets defeated and killed, she will be able to be right back in the fight an hour or two later. She would run though the demon population like a hot knife thru butter." He responded with a manic grin on his face as the pictures ran through his head.

 **SOTL: Titan- Sunnydale same time -SOTL: Titan**

SG-1 is sitting in the conference room at their hotel with Major Davis who stands and starts to speak. They have binders in front of them with a Top Secret cover sheet. "Sir, with anyone else we would have put off this briefing but you need to know this info before you continue working here in Sunnydale. All this information is in the packets in front of you plus more background. First the supernatural is real, demons and magic exist. This starts in 1776 when we declared our independence, the American branch of an organization called the Watchers Council sided with us. They brought to General Washington the information about this. Under his orders they reformed as the Demon Research Institute, to control the demon population in America while he fought the British." He took a deep breath and a drink of water.

He continued "Since that time the DRI has worked hard to control the outbreak of demons. In the US they have tried many times to find out what the Watcher's' Council called a Slayer. But they don't have the same support structure that the council had with the magic and seers. They have had to rely on more mundane methods. The three times they have identified a slayer in the last 220 years, have come in the last 50 years. The first time we went to approach her and her watcher was in New York in 1971, she was found dead in the hotel room they had been staying in. The watcher crossed the border to Canada and was never heard from again. The next time was in 1984. Similar circumstance accord. We identified the slayer and her watcher, we kept them under observation for a while to see what would happen then made the decision to approach her the next day. Once again they found her dead and her watcher is gone." He looks around at the faces of SG-1, as it seems to dawn on them where he was going.

"Wait, are you saying this Watcher's Council is killing these slayers to prevent the DRI from contacting them?" asks Jack.

"Yes sir but there is more, the third slayer we have identified was Buffy Summers. The decision was made not to approach her for any reason unless we could separate her from her watcher first. She came onto the radar after she burnt down her high school gym in LA. Then she moved to Sunnydale and our reports were that she was completely normal. We now think that there was a spell changing our perceptions of the reports we were getting but more into that next," Davis said taking another drink

He continued, "Now onto Sunnydale itself. We are standing on a mystic portal to another dimension called a hellmouth. One we thought was closed in the late 1880s by the Watcher's Council. We knew once it was closed that the next strongest one wasn't one of the other two in the US. So we went after the minor evil demons we could find, while making contact with more peaceful ones for intelligence and information."

"So if you knew it was closed over 100 years ago, why is it a problem now, Sir?" asked Sam.

"Because we now believe that it wasn't closed, that someone cast a spell over the area. A spell that would make people believe everything was fine in Sunnydale. Where any weird or unusual news would just be dismissed as a dream or hallucination. It affected every bit of information that originated here until yesterday. And then it broke and all sorts of alarm bells went up in Washington. We have ignored an extremely active hellmouth on US soil for over 100 years, the amount of people who have died from that spell is outrageous. And the president has ordered the DRI to do something about it.

"So we now have almost 6,000 National Guards in town, he has ordered checkpoints set up on every street. We'll have UV spotlights for each one by nightfall tonight, we have 200 DRI Agents incoming to help along with some tech they have developed to capture and kill demons. He also wants to talk to this Xander, who has brought this to the forefront of the world. Any questions?"

"I have a question, if we have so many people here, why not just arrest the watcher and put Buffy in protective custody?" asks Jack.

"We are not going to do anything Colonel, we don't know how for sure the Watcher's Council is tracking us, we believe its intent based spell set to trigger when the decision is made to make contact, Sir," replies Davis.

"Major, how can we be calling this magic? It could be some form of technology." Sam asked, unable to believe that there was such a thing as magic..

"Captain, there is no technology involved, I was witness to a demonstration of a man creating a fireball in his hand that exploded on contact with a target. So it is magic," replies Davis.

"Ok Major, are you coming to our meeting with Xander or are you staying here?" asks Jack.

"I will be staying away, Sir," replied Davis.

"Ok, well we need to be making our way over to the high school to talk to them. We will not bring this up at the meeting. Understood team," stated Jack standing up to leave, grabbing the briefing packet and carrying it out with him.

"Yes, sir," replies Sam getting up.

"Ok Jack," Replies Daniel standing up.

"Indeed O'Neill," replies Teal'c.

"Sir you can't take that with you. I have my orders," says Major Davis.

"Trust me Davis, the general and the president will approve once they find out. It's on my head if they don't." Jack they all made their way out of the room past the guard at the end of the hall and outside to their SUV.

 **SOTL: Titan- Sunnydale High School 2 hours later-SOTL: Titan**

Giles, Buffy, Willow and Joyce were sitting in Giles' office. All five of them waiting patiently for Xander to call them. Thankfully they did not have to wait long.

"Hey Xander, how's space treating you?" asks Buffy as the communicator lit up projecting a hologram of Xander's and Cordelia's faces with a view of Jupiter behind them.

"It's good Buffy but me and Cordelia have been talking and we want to get you guys up here and start your training to become capsuleers. Think about everlasting youth, and immortality, not to mention the weapons and armor you could use to hunt demons. Also should you be killed you would be back to full health in a new body and back into the fight hours later," Xander said with Cordelia nodding beside him.

"Xander are you telling me you can't be killed now?" Joyce asked.

"Well I can be killed but I won't stay dead. At the moment it detects my death, a machine takes a snapshot of my brain, sends it to a med clone in a clone bay either here on this ship or on a station. Then I wake up, and can go at it again and again," Xander replied..

"Ok, how long would we have to be gone to do this?" asks Joyce.

"Well ideally I would come get you now and you would stay up here for the next nine months to go through the basic training and preparation," replies Xander.

"Nine months, what about school, or my parents, or our lives?" asked Willow.

"Well Willow as for school, you would be learning things twenty thousand years more advanced than what you would learn in school. As to your parents and their lives, they can come here too. I have a lot of room and I will have a lot more in a month," responds Xander.

"Also I just want to chime in, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity to explore space, you would be able to help set up a government, to manage the capsuleers that we are going to begin recruiting from Earth as soon as we can," says Cordelia.

"I meant to ask you last night Giles, whatever happened to the person that cast the spell. If you know?" Xander gives Giles a curious look.

"Yes well... After finding out about the costume shop last night, I went there and found the chaos sorcerer who cast the spell." Giles looks a little uncomfortable as everyone is looking at him. "I convinced him to tell me how to break it. But when I broke the spell there was a backlash. Upon some research last night with some of the text I recovered before leaving. The spell should have been used on just a few people. It would have lasted the night and no one would have been hurt, to wake up the next day thinking it was all just a dream. Unfortunately for Ethan he wanted to go big. By casting it on the whole town the way he did, he stretched that safety measure in the spell to the point where they snapped. Once that happened his fate was sealed. Magic has a cost. Most of the time it is minor, but when you cast a major spell and something goes wrong your life is always at risk. Well when I broke the spell, the backlash killed Ethan," finished Giles.

"Well Xander this is all a lot of information to go over. But I agree an immortal slayer would be a boon to the fight against evil. The military should be here soon. Was there anything else?" asked Giles, trying to change the subject.

"Not from my end. But guys can you stick around unless they ask you to leave." says Xander

"We will stick around but I got the feeling from last night they will want a private conversation," says Giles, while the other three nod their heads.

As he finishes speaking there's a knock on the side door of the library. "In fact I think that might be them. Buffy why don't you go let them in," says Giles.

Buffy nods her head and makes her way to the door dodging the stacks of books from where they had tried to clean up from last night. As she opens the door she sees Sam, Daniel, Murray, and Jack with a binder under his arm.

"Hey welcome back. You had good timing, we just got done talking with Xander," said Buffy.

"Thank you Buffy but we will need to talk to Xander in private," says Jack.

"Sure we have the tablet set up in Giles' office, we can wait out here," says Buffy.

"Thanks Buffy," says Sam. They followed Buffy though the library, noticing that they had worked on cleaning up the mess from the short fight last night.

When they enter Giles' office the first thing they noticed is that the hologram is up. Showing what looks like the back wall of a naval ship's mess hall if they had to guess.

"Hey guys they want to talk to Xander alone for a bit, I told them we would wait in the library. We can finish the cleanup, I guess," says Buffy.

As the others get up to leave, Jack leans over and whispers in Teal'c ear, "Stand guard and remember the briefing from earlier."

Teal'c nods his head and follows Giles out of the room shutting the door leaving Jack, Sam and Daniel in the office and Teal'c leaning up against the wall by the door keeping a discreet eye on Buffy.

"So Xander and Cordelia, we haven't been quite honest up to this point. Last night we hinted that we were a special group of people who are looking for aliens. Well we have met quite a few different ones. We travel through the Stargate and have found many worlds where people live that were taken from Earth from Egypt and other places in the ancient world up to about 3,000 BC, by a race of parasitic aliens called the Goa'uld. These Goa'uld are evil as they can be and have a huge empire. Spanning most of the Galaxy, though until recently they thought the Earth was just another planet full of primitives that they lost contact with 5,000 years ago. But we let the cat out of the bag when we killed their leader after he attacked us on the first trip through the Stargate. Since then we have been going through the Stargate to try to find allies and technology to protect the Earth in case they ever try to come back," said Jack.

"So what, you want me to hand over my ships to you or something, cause I can tell you that's not happening. You couldn't even use them if you had them in your possession, you don't have the hardware to link with them. Second what would the world think of the United States having this space fleet, isn't there like laws about weapons in space. And I got to say all these ships have weapons on them not to mention what the rest of the world think about the US military picking fights with aliens in secret.," said Xander.

"Well we know what you have jumped into the system. We receive pictures from the Hubble telescope on what you have. We know you have two Bellicose cruisers, six Charon class freighters, and a Ragnarok class Titan. Now what you may have inside that Titan is a mystery but. We know that each of those ships have a pilot in a capsule flying them which means there are eight more people up there at most with you. Yet you claim to speak for all them," stated Sam.

"Well I have to wonder how many EVE nerds it took you to figure that out. But I do speak for all the capsuleers up here, and Cordelia speaks for herself. So you're not getting any of our ships," said Xander.

"It's not us you will have to worry about, it's the Goa'uld and others who may want to hurt them," states Jack..

"Are you threatening my friends? Don't you lay a hand on them." states Xander glaring fire at them. He started to open his mouth to issue a counter threat only for Cordelia to abruptly put a hand on his shoulder and whisper something in his ear before the hologram went blank and a stand by message appeared.

"Jack, what are you doing, trying to piss him off?" Daniel demanded. "From what we know about what he has up there he could take over the world if he wanted or blast us back into the stone age and there wouldn't be anything we could do to stop him."

"Daniel, trust me on this, I wanted to see how he would respond. Just be ready to go get his friends and her Mom, leave Mr. Giles out of it, when I tell you to," Jack replied, holding his hands up in a placating manner to ward off the lecture that he could see Daniel building up to unleash upon him..

"Sir, are you going to tell him what Major Davis told us earlier? Please don't, you could get in so much trouble." Sam warned attempting to convince her superior officer not to do something stupid..

"I'm going to tell him, I made that decision earlier. It's why I brought the briefing packet with me. What he does once he knows, well you never know, maybe somebody is going to get their ass in trouble, maybe it's me or maybe it the Watcher's Council. Me, I'm betting on the Council from his response to my comment," he finishes.

But before anyone else could say anything the feed resumed.

"Sorry about that Xander is very protective of his friends. I would hate to see what happened to anyone who hurt them, it wouldn't be pretty," Cordelia stated giving Jack a warning glare that made the hardened special forces soldier feel a shiver of cold dread go down his spine as he learned what everyone in Sunnydale High already knew - you did not cross Queen C..

"Oh I can tell and I want to apologize for saying it but I need to see how you would respond," Jack replied..

"Why?" asked Xander and Cordelia at the same time.

"Because I'm about to break about ten different laws and give you information I just found out this morning about your friend Buffy being the Slayer and the Watcher's Council involvement with a cover up of massive proportions.".

"Ok, let's have it," responds Xander.

Jack proceeds to tell them all about the DRI and the Watcher's Council, the murders and disappearances, the spell that broke last night and finally his conclusions on what it means.

While outside in the library proper Giles pulls out a phone and answers it. His face going for surprise to anger to rage before he slams it shut and makes his way from the back stacks towards his office.

"Wait, you mean to say that the Watchers want so much control over the slayer that will kill one rather than let someone else try to recruit them. They have done it at least twice before on US soil. And you think due to the spell and all the news happening here they may decide to cut their losses and kill Buffy to get a new slayer that you guys don't know about," said Xander. "And you are wrong about the Slayer in New York in 1971 she was killed in combat with the Master Vampire William the Bloody or Spike, a member of the vampire gang known as Scourge of Europe. He keeps trying to taunt Buffy with the idea that will be her fate at his hands."

"That wasn't..." Jack started to answer before Teal'c stuck his head in..

"O'Neill, Rupert Giles would like to speak to you and Xander about something, he seems upset," said Teal'c.

"Let him in," Jack responded wondering what had happened now.

As soon as Rupert walks in and the door is shut he begins to speak. "Xander, you need to get here soon, like within the next four hours and get Buffy, Willow, and Joyce out of here. I just got a phone call from the Head Watcher Quentin Travers. He informed me that they would be instituting something called colony protocols, I was to gather all assets in the area. Including any civilians that knew of the slayer in a nearby warehouse in four hours to be removed by a wet works team that would be there. " says Giles

Jack and Xander give a quick Rundown on what they Had been talking about to Giles.

"I never knew any of this put the timing fits too close to what you were talking about then I got the phone call from Quentin. To gather anyone and anything I could there, what I couldn't bring I was to burn before I left. Xander I think that they're going to kill Buffy, Willow, Joyce, you and Cordelia. Their words were that it's harsh but necessary to protect the Slayer line." finished Giles with a look of anguish on his face.

"I will be there in three hours. I will be right back, gotta go take care of setting the course," he jumps up and runs out of the field of view.

"So, is he doing what I think he is doing?" Jack asked.

"If you're asking if there is going to be a Titan in orbit of the earth in less than three hours. The answer is probably yes," Cordelia replied..

"Is there anything we can do to stop him? Something that size in close orbit would be visible to the naked eye, it may cause more panic," Sam objected.

"I don't think just the ship in orbit would cause panic. I think it may be the MCC entering the atmosphere. That will cause a panic?"

"What's a MCC?" asked Jack with a look of concern on his face.

"Oh nothing much, just a mobile ground combat unit. Think of it as a flying command center capable of flash manufacturing all sorts of things. From weapons, armor, ground and air vehicles. It can also act as a short term mobile clone lab for capsuleer med clones. All in a package the size of an aircraft carrier. With heavy shields and can enter and exit the atmosphere on its own," replied Cordelia..

 _Oh god this is going to be a mess. What have I started,_ Jack thought.

 **SOTL: Titan- Orbit of Io -SOTL: Titan**

Outside in the vastness of space. There was a lot of activity. The first thing you would notice was the decloaking of the Rust Bucket. Next several ships dock up with the ship, then the Rust Bucket aligns towards Earth and launches into warp.

 **SOTL: Titan- Sunnydale Giles Office -SOTL: Titan**

Roughly 10 minutes or so after he left Xander reenters the lounge area, his face and hair still damp from hydro-static fluid from the pod, looking at Cordelia then to the waiting face on the screen which now included. SG-1, and the Scoobies.

"We are on the way. ETA is about two hours and fifteen minutes, when we get there I will deploy down and pick you guys up. Once you're safe I will be deploying a MCC for operations. Before I get there, gather up a world map with longitude and latitude marks so I can convert them into a useful format. I will also need the location of the Watcher's Council main headquarters and the home addresses of as many of the leaders as you can with longitude and latitude if possible. If not just bring some maps of the area and I will find them," he finished.

"Xander, I know you're upset but you can't just go invading a country and killing their citizens. Instead come down here get your friends to safety. Then talk to the president, trust me he's not happy with the Watchers, we learned that this mourning. He may be able to help you in more ways than one. If you come down here guns blazing you will start a mass panic and be seen as an invader, which will lead to more panic, which will lead to a lot of innocents getting hurt or killed. You don't want that," Danie protested.

"I don't want to talk to them, I want to kill them Daniel. They were going to kill my friends. For no reason except to cut their losses and you want me to talk instead of taking them out first," Xander replied.

Daniel responded with, "Yes, talk first. If you attack first, you will set the tone of any future talks to one that would be unacceptable to the government and the people. Instead, by opening a dialogue with the government and talking about this, you start out on the high ground and can keep it. Also if talks fail, you still could take action. But by talking first you keep more options on the table."

Xander takes a deep breath, "Guys, can I talk privately with Buffy, Willow, Giles, and Mrs. Summers?"

"Sure Xander, we will step outside and give you guys some space to talk." responds Jack, as he speaks the members of SG-1 get up and walk out of the room. Jack is the last out, shutting the door behind him.

"Well guys, what do you think I should do, talk or fight?" asks Xander for the first time since the incident looking like a confused teenager.

"Xander I haven't known you for long but you have always shown a good moral compass. You as a normal person stood up to fight against the dark. Don't let your anger override that guiding light inside of you. Talk with the president. Talk with the world. If you don't like how it's going to end up, then take action," states Giles.

"Xander you're my best friend. I've known you since kindergarten, there's not a mean bone in your body. Talk please, I don't know what I would do if people got hurt because of me," Willow said.

"Xander you should talk to the president, once we are with you no one else needs to be hurt," replied Mrs. Summers.

"Talk Xander, they're not demons. Though they are acting like it. Talk first and if you don't like it, then you can kick their butts," Buffy counseled.

Cordelia looks over at Xander as he sits there listening to what's being said. "Look Xander, we talked about this earlier. Remember, being a beacon for humanity. Just talk with the president. Hell, talk with the whole world. Every country is going to want to be your friend. With what is up here, they will worship us like gods for just a piece of it."

"Ok, when we arrive in orbit I will send down a ship to pick you guys up. Including the other four, then I will open contact with the governments of the world and try to do this peacefully. But if the Watchers - or anyone - try anything, I'm going to introduce them to the receiving end of an orbital bombardment. And also Cordy, Gods really. There the old Cordelia I know, I had wondered where you had been hiding her," finished Xander.

"Thank you Xander. For coming to save us and for trying to do it peacefully," said Joyce.

"Yeah no problem, Mrs. Summers. Can you get the others back in," said Xander.

She nods and walks through the door.

 **SOTL: Titan-Sunnydale High School Library -SOTL: Titan**

As Jack closes the door behind him, SG-1 makes Their way to the nearest table and sits down.

"Jack what were you thinking, this is turning out to be a disaster of epic proportions. I mean, here we have a secret society that kills young girls to keep the US from helping them. Now we have a teenager in charge of a weapon system that could depopulate most of the planet and you want to piss him off enough to try it. What is going through your head?" asked Daniel, the anger clearly on his face.

"First of Daniel, calm down. Second, I don't think we have anything to worry about from Xander. He loves his friends. If I had to guess I would say he feels closer to them than his real family. I see a lot of myself in him. So I made a gamble. You know as well as I do, that if I had said nothing there was still a chance these Watchers would do this. I mean they hid the whole town from the government for over a hundred years. Now that their spell or whatever is broken, why wouldn't they cut their losses and run away. They would have to know that the DRI would get involved now," states Jack.

As Daniel starts to calm down he asks "And Jack, what happens if you're guessing wrong and Xander goes on a killing spree."

"If I'm wrong then it's better to know now then later. But i don't think i am. Now I'm going to call and give a heads up to what's incoming to General Hammond." says Jack in a matter of fact voice while standing up and heading for the outside door.

After walking outside he leans against the side of their SUV and rubs both hands over his face while thinking, 'Dear god I hope I haven't just made a huge mistake that could end the world as we know it. But dammit I couldn't take the chance they would kill her and him finding out we knew it could happen and didn't try to stop it. I mean we have left this town on its own for so long, I wouldn't blame them for telling us to take a hike but I can't sit by and watch a 16 year old girl be killed.'

He looks for a moment like the weight of the world was on his shoulders then stands back up straight, and pulls out his phone calling General Hammond. "Hello Sir, I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is we are in contact with Xander and he seems to be willing to help defend the Earth from the Goa'uld. And he is on his way back to Earth," states Jack.

"That's great Jack, how soon until he turns over the ships so we can begin reverse engineering them?" asked General Hammond.

"Sir, he is not going to turn them over, he made that clear. He wants to help but he's not giving up what he sees as his. But the bad news is he is on his way back to get his friends and he is pissed off. I let it slip about what we know on the Watchers Council and how they operate. So he is returning to Orbit to retrieve his friends and he may be on the warpath," states Jack.

On the other end of the line you can hear a crunching sound as General Hammond pops a couple of Tums into his mouth, chews then swallows them.

"You did what colonel! How could you do something like this? Not only violating security of the DRI but then telling him what the Watcher's Council had done in the past. This is a mess. I need to brief the president. Is there anything else I need to know before I get off here?" asks Hammond.

"Yes Sir, there is a silver lining. Daniel may have convinced him to open a dialogue with the US instead of going on to the warpath. Right now his friends and he are talking in private, and I have no idea how it's going to go but we have a little less than 2 hours before he's in orbit. As soon as I know more I will call you Sir," says Jack.

"You do that Jack and we will be having a discussion about this when you get back to the SGC. Goodbye." Hammond finished talking and then hung up the phone.

After getting off the phone Jack walks back into the library.

"Well that went well. The general is up to speed, and is briefing the president as we speak I would assume. Any news from inside?" asks Jack while pointing at the office door.

"No sir, not yet," answers Sam looking up from the book she must have grabbed while he was outside.

"Whatcha reading Sam?" Jack asked as he walked over to her.

"It's a book on identifying demons. There are so many different species. I just don't understand how they have been keeping it secret for so long," she responds.

Every one of them looks up as the office door opens and Joyce Summers walked out."Colonel, if you and your team could re-join us. Xander wants to talk to you. I think we have calmed him down." She said.

As SG-1 follows her back into the office they see Xander is calmer and more relaxed looking.

"Hey guys welcome back. Sorry about earlier but I wasn't thinking straight. But I have decided to try talking so. Here is the new plan, I will arrive in one and a half hours. When I arrive I will send down a small ship to pick up everyone at the high school. You guys are welcome to come aboard, also bring your cars there will be room. Once everyone is safe, I will open contact with the President and we can begin working out details. Until I'm satisfied that everything is good my Titan will remain in orbit," states Xander.

"Ok Xander, anything else?" asks Daniel.

"Yeah, bring some Twinkies with you please. I have a stash in my locker, Willow knows the combination," Xander said with a smile.

"Ok Xander, we will bring your snack food addition. Anything else you or Cordelia want from down here. Before we go pack?" asks Joyce.

"Not really Mrs. Summers. There's plenty of food and stuff up here and clothes and everything, it's amazing," responds Cordelia.

"Mrs. S don't leave the school please. You don't need anything from your house, there is everything you need up here for right now, we can figure out things later and make arrangements. After I've talked with the President," stated Xander.

"Ok Xander, we will stay in the school till you get here," Joyce said.

"Ok I will call back before I send down the ship. I got things to do up here. Bye," Xander told them.

"Bye Xander," said Buffy as the link disconnects.

"Ok, well I need to call my boss to give him the heads up and get the ball rolling for Xander's call. We will wait outside so guys can have some privacy," Jack told them.

"Ok, thank you, we will gather some things up here in the library," Giles responded..

An: so this is the longest chapter yet. Once again Thanks to andrewjameswilliams for betaing for me


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

By Jace

As soon as the communicator switched off, the holographic screen vanishing with all the fuss of a bursting soap bubble, Jack pulled out his phone and put in a call to his senior officer..

"General Hammond sir, he has agreed to talk with the president. He plans to arrive in orbit in about an hour and a half then send down a ship to pick his friends up. He also invited us to come up with them." Jack reported.

"Understood colonel. He will arrive in an hour and a half. send a ship down to Sunnydale to pick up his friends and you.. Then open contact with the president, correct?" repeats Hammond

"Yes Sir." replies jack

"Ok colonel I will brief the president. you have a go be careful and good luck."says Hammond, hanging up the phone.

"Right team we are going with these four up to the ship. Carter, you and Teal'c head outside and have the national guard pull back to the edge of the high school grounds. Everyone keep an eye out for anyone acting suspiciously." Jack ordered.. Sam and Teal'c nodded and first made a beeline out of the office then out of the library.

"Yes well Willow, Buffy come help me gather up as many of the tomes' as we can. Would you like to help Dr. Jackson. I want to take as much as I can with us. Mrs. Summers, would you be willing to help us with the books?" Giles asked.

"Sure Rupert I can help." Joyce replied.

"We're on it, Giles," Buffy added as Willow noded beside her before heading into the library.

 **SOTL: Titan- White house -SOTL: Titan**

As time counted down. Things were set in motion. In Washington DC. The atmosphere in the situation room was intense.

"Mr President, we can't allow these aliens to intimidate us. We have 2 ICBMs With a Naquadah enhanced warhead ready for your order. to begin fueling. These warheads are the most devastating ever made with a yield estimated at one gigaton each. We believe that with both of them we can destroy their capital ship." Lt. Colonel Bert Samuels stated.

"Colonel, you are proposing a first strike against them. That unacceptable I have been informed by General Hammond that Xander is willing to open negotiations with the US. I will not ruin the chance to gain an ally capable of defending this planet from Goa'uld," stated President Bartlett looking firmly at the NID flunky.

"Mr. President, the NID has developed intelligence about Xander Harris. He has a record of a slacker and a troublemaker. We cannot leave a warship as powerful as what he has in his hands. If he won't turn it over to us then we think that it should be destroyed." stated Samuels.

"Colonel, how is it that before yesterday we knew nothing about Sunnydale. But yet you guys have already developed intelligence on him?" asked Leo, getting the impression that the NID might know far more than what the slimy officer was telling him.

"Sir we work fast." Samuels stated while trying to dodge the question, though he got the impression that he wasn't entirely successful.

"We will get back to this Colonel. Thank you for the information. Now would you please excuse yourself. The chiefs and I need to talk." Bartlett said.

"Yes Sir," Samuels salutes and walks out of the room.

Bartlett turns towards Leo and Admiral Fitzwallace. "There's something about that guy that rubs me the wrong way. Let's look into the NID. Now onto the bigger picture. Xander will be in orbit in just about an hour. I don't want people to panic. So pull back the guard from the high school. Let SG-1 take the lead. Even though this whole incident was caused by magic I want the SGC to be in the lead. If It was to become public and I don't think the average citizen could take learning aliens and demons exist in the same week."

"Understood Mr. President." responds Fitzwallace

"And Fitz, make sure there are no incidents. I want this to all go well," Bartlett said firmly, quietly warning that there would be hell to pay if anything went wrong.

 **SOTL: Titan-LEO of Earth-SOTL: Titan**

In space the _Rust Bucket_ could be seen on its deceleration towards earth inserting itself with a mechanical precision at exactly one hundred and sixty kilometers above Sunnydale. As soon as its orbit was established, an Algos-class destroyer undocked and sped towards Sunnydale.

In the cargo bay of the Algos Xander was already suited up in a Heavy Dropsuit With a MH-82 Heavy Machine Gun in hand. Concentrating on the Alt that way piloting the Algos He watched as the plasma bloom from the high speed entry into the atmosphere dissipated and the glow of the shields faded away. Finally he got a clear look at Sunnydale. What he saw surprised him at every corner there were spotlights and military vehicles. The amount of soldiers that had shown up was amazing.

He also was wondering how the nightlife was taking it. Then deciding he just didn't care. As the ship approached the high school he could see two SUVs parked near the blackened football field. as the ship went to land it turned so that the front was facing the field goal post which now where between the outriggers of the secondary hulls.

Xander opened up the ramp for the cargo bay that was facing the parked cars. As soon as it was down he stepped out of the bay imposing in his armor and stood at 7 ft tall holding a minigun that looked like it had come off a helicopter. As he was walking down the ramp he ran a full scan with the sensor getting only the eight life signs within the area. Four per SUV he walked over towards the nearest one. As he approached he could see Colonel O'Neill in the driver's seat. He points his finger down signaling to lower the window which jack does.

He walked towards the vehicle he was an imposing sight in his dropsuit and HMG in hand. Walking up to the car with SG-1 in it he retracted his helmet and spoke

"Go ahead and pull into the ship colonel. but stay in your vehicle till i get the bay resealed." he said

Turning towards the other vehicle he marches towards it. While behind him the first car O'Neill drove up the ramp and parked the car close to the bulkhead. as he approached the passenger door he saw Buffy and Willow and waved then signals for them to roll the window down.

"Hey guys go ahead and pull in but stay in your car till I get the hatch resealed and out of this armor." he said pointing to the cargo bay.

"Understood." Giles replied, then he put the car in gear and started moving forward.

Xander takes a final look around and turns to walk toward the bay. as he is thinking ' hey maybe i shouldn't have freaked out so bad nothing bad happened after all.' As he finished thinking it his head disappeared into a bloody mist as a .50 BMG round passed through it and the passenger mirror of the scoobies car and finally came to stop when hitting the inside bulkhead of the algos.

Buffy and Willow looking out the back window screamed while Mrs. Summers cradled her arm that had been peppered with shards of the mirror. in the other car O'neill summed up the situation with two words

"Oh Shit."

"Carter, Teal'c break out the weapons and keep your head down we have a sniper." O'neill orders as he jumps out of the SUV waving Giles to continue off the ramp and get into the Bay. As they passed the threshold the bay door slammed closed and o'neill was looking at the ceiling as the Algos rocked off the field. in space a single Coercer-class destroyer locked onto the originating site of the snipers rounds and fired a single blast from its orbital bombardment laser at the sniper's perch it then re centered its targeting and fired for the second time this time it struck within three inches of Xander's body atomizing it and ten meters of the football field.

"Oh My God Xander. Someone shot Xander. What's going on, why are we moving? I need to see if he's still alive." Say Buffy threw open the door so hard that you could hear the metal screech at the hinges and run shakeley to the sealed hatch and proceeded to try punching and kicking it open.

In the back of the SUV Willow was just rocking back and forth mumbling incoherently.

As O'Neill got back on his feet he made his way over to the other vehicle as soon as he got close he could see Joyce's face and the blood flowing down her arm.

"Danial grab the first aid kit and get over here. Carter, find us a way out of here Joyce is hurt." he yells as he opens the door and gets his first good look at her arm which must have close to twenty small punctures including one that was gushing the bright red of an arterial bleed.

As soon as O'Neill yelled, Buffy stopped her futile attack on the door, turned and ran back towards the car.

"Buffy stop, you don't want to see this right now go around to the other side and help Willow out of the car. I think she's in shock.." O'Neill said, placing himself in her path. Buffy looked like she was going to argue but Jack continued "You can't help your mom right now and all you can do is get in the way but you can help your friend she needs you." He points to Willow.

At that moment Daniel arrived with the large first aid bag they had in the back and they both got Joyce out of the car very carefully and laid her on the deck and began fighting to save her life..

 **SOTL: Titan-On the Rust Bucket-SOTL: Titan**

Cordelia had watched the whole situation play out like a bad movie. she was out of the lounge and on her way to the med bay. Before the first laser hit the school. "Come on please be alive dweeb." she says aloud to the empty air as the door In front of her opens.

She sees row after row of clone vats with a couple of what looked like a futuristic medical beds with displays all around them. As she watched a mechanical arm grab a single pod off the wall and laid it down on a low pedestal and displays came to life with a loud hiss was heard and the top raised up. And she could hear coughing then a voice that almost made her cry

"God dammit, dying sucks, and I lost my only slave Implant set, " Xander said as he stood up only to be almost knocked over again as Cordelia barreled into him like a freight train.

"Oh god Xander I thought you were dead. I mean I knew that you said that you were immortal but I didn't believe it."she mumbles into Xander's chest.

"It's ok Cordelia. I'm fine but we need to get to the hanger bay and meet the Algos. And find out why I was assassinated by O'Neill." xander said as he untangled himself Cordelia and made his way towards the doors.

"Xander you may want to put some clothes on before you go down to the hanger." Says Cordelia staring at his bare ass and Noticing he had grown about six or eight inches and filled out considerably.

Xander looked down, noticed his state of undress and bolted out the door. While cordelia leaves at a much more sedate pace making her way down to the hanger bay a few minutes later Xander joins her as the Algos flies through the open door of the hanger bay and lands and the cargo bay door opens to a pandamoanimum of activity in one corner Buffy and Willow were sitting against the doorway holding each other and crying there eyes out in between the two SUV'S stand Sam and Teal'c P90 's in hand there the first to see Xander and Cordelia the look of shock on Sam's face upon seeing Xander alive and standing with a dopey smile on his face is priceless.

As he looked closer he could see Jack, and Daniel on the floor with Giles standing over them and Laying on the deck. With Joyce motionless a large pool of blood all around her. Jack looked up and seeing Xander shook and took his jacket off laying it over top of her body.

Xander's face went from joy, to sadness, to anger and finally coming to rest on determination as he walked over to Buffy and Willow who. Looked up at him and then in flash had him in a hug as he gently eased them out of the _Argos_ 's cargo bay. Once out he waved Cordelia over.

"Cordy take them up to the crew deck and put them in my room for now while I handle things please." He said as he extracted himself from the crying ladies and gave them each a little kiss on the forehead.

As soon as they were out of the bay he turned around. "What happened to Mrs. Summers?" he asked through gritted teeth

"How are you alive? We all saw you die. In fact the round that killed you shattered the window and mirror on the car causing shrapnel to cut into her brachial artery. We tried to stop the bleeding but it was too severe." Jack replied.

"I'm a capsuleer, Colonel O'Neill. As long as I am within range of a clone bay I cannot permanently die.. Now answer why did the military kill me?" Xander demanded to know, fire in his eyes.

"We didn't do it in fact we were under orders from the president to make sure this whole exchange went down without a hitch to help earth. Is it possible that it was the Watcher's Council or someone else but it wasn't the United States Military."

"It would not have been the Council wet works team," Giles said coming over looking furious, in a quiet British way, over the death of Joyce and the attempted assassination of Xander. "They would not have had time to get in position to carry out such a hit even if they learned of our plan to escape on this ship. Someone knew the plan and planned the hit accordingly. Which means Colonel O'Neill someone on your side did it."

Jack frowned and started to protest again but stopped as he realized just who would do such a thing, especially if they thought they could shift the blame onto someone else be it the SGC or the Watcher's Council. He had encountered them enough times in the course of his career to know that such a move was right up their alley, and they had made no secret of the fact that they thought the Stargate should be under their control.

"Oh for crying out loud," Jack said. "I am going to put my foot up the ass of those NID bastards."

AN: once again a big thank you to my Beta andrewjameswilliams. And people grab onto your hats cause all hell just broke loose.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

 **By:jace**

 **Beta by:andrewjameswilliams**

 **SOTL: Titan- Earth -SOTL: Titan**

"Fitz what the hell happened in Sunnydale?"asked Bartlett forcefully.

Hanging up a phone Admiral Fitzwallace looks at the president." Sir one of the observer teams we had on the roof of the school fired a Barrett .50 caliber anti-material rifle which fires a 700gr half inch in diameter round into the head of Xander Harris killing him. Approximately seconds after the observation post and roughly forty feet of Sunnydale High School, which was being used as the command post for the units deployed in Sunnydale, was destroyed by an orbital bombardment then his body was vaporized by a second strike right now casualties are sitting right at fifty with another twenty injured. The building is a complete write off. And SG-1 is listed as MIA."

"How did this happen admiral? I said I wanted this to go off without a hitch. Now you're telling me we have killed the leader of a fleet with ships large enough to be seen from the surface unaided and enough firepower to kill us all.I want answers Percy and I want them soon."

As Fitzwallace was getting ready to respond. a warning buzzer sounded and a countdown appeared on the large screen at the back of the room. The admiral grabbed the nearest phone.

"This Admiral Fitzwallace at Castle report! Why are we in scram count?" putting his hand over the mouthpiece Fitz continued." Mister President we have entered into scram count a flash priority message was authenticated by the minuteman silo in North Dakota for the launch of two missiles with extended boosters and the two mark twenty three warheads on board target is the enemy capital ship in orbit. They have already passed pre launch abort.

"Sir when they launch every nation on earth is going to see it happen we need to go to Def-Con Two and prepare for a retaliation strike by Russia or China. I would also recommend trying getting hold of them. We have three minutes to silo door opening and the missiles launching."

"My god mister president this is a hijacking of our nuclear weapons. You need to get to the bunker. We will try and get a hold of the premier of China and the president of Russia to tell them it's a test." said Leo with a look of horror on his face.

"Leo I'm not going to the bunker and get the president of Russia on the hotline and get the premier of China conferenced in along with the British the French and anyone else with a nuclear weapon on this planet. But also try to raise whoever is in charge of the fleet And warn them. This is spiraling out of control. Fitz I want you to find out just who authenticated that strike and arrest them. And a new flash message to all silo no message is authentic unless I personally do so over a secure line."said the president.

 **SOTL: Titan- Space -SOTL: Titan**

"What is the NID? Jack, I have never heard of it." Said Xander

"There is a good reason you have never heard of the NID and that is it a highly classified agency. Honestly just by telling you what i have is enough to have me thrown in Jail and the Key lost. But I have dealt with them throughout most of my career. They are supposed to be an auditing agency on black projects. But I can tell you now I have seen them get their hands dirty more than once. Hell they tried to take Teal'c here to be dissected when he defected to our side from the Goa'uld." said jack

"What happened after the ship blasted off the field Xander?" Giles added.

"Computers were constantly analyzing all the sensor readings of the area of the high school and they pegged the origin of the round to have been from the roof of the high school before they auto targeted and fired a single bombardment laser Into the school. And a second one on my body" Xander replied matter of factly

"You blew up the high school! There were close to a hundred people in or right around it, we were using it as a command center." Sam protested horrified at the thought that so many of her brothers and sisters in arms were now dead or badly injured.

"Well they shot me first I just happen to have the bigger gun." Xander answered calmly then frowned as he got a warning from the ship's sensors.

"Colonel you said the US Military had nothing to do with this then can you explain to me why sensors are now tracking two missiles launching from North Dakota accelerating straight towards us, estimated time to impact is eight minutes. Picking up radiological reading consistent with simple nuclear warheads estimating yield in the five to eleven megaton range not even equal to a light missile. I'm going to let them hit the shields then I'm going to destroy the launch site." stated Xander as he fished he seemed to space out

"Xander you can't keep blowing places on Earth up just cause you're upset over Joyce's needless death she wouldn't want you to keep killing people." Giles told him trying to stop Xander from making what could be a terrible mistake.

"Giles, I'm not blowing up random people just the ones that are trying to kill us first." Xander answered before turning his full attention to SG-1.. "Guys I know you think it was the NID but I can't take any chance right this second so I'm going to need you to set your weapons on the deck"said Xander as a few auto turrets dropped from the ceiling of the bay and pointed at SG-1.

"OK just calm down. Carter, Teal'c lower your weapon we are not going to make matters worse."ordered O'Neill as he finished Carter and Teal'c both set their P90's on the floor and slowly unhooked their sidearm belts.

"Good now how about you get the president on the line and you can explain to him why parts of North Dakota are about to burn. Then you can follow the green line of light to a floor where you will stay till after I have finished my call" Said Xander

Outside a military comstar satellite reoriented and began to send a signal to the _Rust Bucket_.

On board the _Rust Bucket_ in the captain's quarter's Buffy, Willow, and Cordelia were sitting on the large couch. Buffy was crying but as the time passed her sadness was replaced with anger. Anger over the senseless loss of her mother, anger over the way the Watcher's Council had wanted to kill her and lastly anger at whoever had tried to kill Xander. It was at that moment that her decision was made.

"Cordelia tell me everything you know about being a capsuleer." Buffy said as her face hardened and you could see the slayer spirit coming out in her eyes. And all across the world vampires, demons, and the forces of evil shivered for no reason they could understand. But for the first time on the dimensional high way they used to come to earth the exit was closed. Deep in the multiverse the First Evil raged as this version of Earth was taken out of play by the forces of good.

 **SOTL: Titan- Earth -SOTL: Titan**

As this was taking place the hellmouth under Sunnydale seemed to fizzle out and vanish. And with it the mayor only had this to say."Ah shucks." as he lost his connection to the hellmouth and the greater demons behind it and he burst into flames. Underneath the city small tremors started to happen.

At the white house situation room things were moving at a frantic pace

"Well Fitz, do we have any more information about what the hell is going on?"

"Yes sir we have confirmed that the two missiles that were launched were removed from national C & C for the upgrading of their warheads with the Stargate metal. They were in custody of the NID while engineers from Area 51 worked on them. We had no clue until today that they were operational. The command to launch came from the office of the director of the National Intelligence Directorate after consulting the three man senate committee that oversees their operation."

"OK let's get the attorney general on the phone. I want those people arrested for treason and anything else you can think of. Now about the sword of damocles above our head?"asked Bartlett.

"Well sir we have re-tasked a comstar satellite that has been pulsing out a message warning them about the missiles and that it was a rogue launch. On all bands we are also broadcasting a mouse code though the satellite's lights. We are hoping that they will be able to receive the message themselves or that they have SG-1 on board and their equipment can pick up a signal through the ship's hull and whatever else it may have." Just then the phone on the tabletop rang. Fitzwallace picked it up and listened for a moment "patch though." he said as he hit the speaker button.

"Mister president we have Colonel O'Neill of SG-1 and Xander Harris of the Capsuleers Confederacy Ship _Rust Bucket_. We are patching them though right now." Admiral Fitzgerald finished.

"Sir this Colonel Jack O'Neill of SG-1. I just want to say the situation is serious and that Xander is pissed. It's bad sir he says there are nukes inbound and he is preparing to destroy the launch site unless you can convince him not to. Here he is Sir" O'Neill said

"Hello this is Xander Harris. Am I speaking with the president yet?"

"Yes this President Jebediah Bartlett United States of America. I just need to tell you first son that those missiles heading for you have been enhanced to a one gigaton yield each by an organization known as the NID. We have tried to abort them but due to circumstances beyond our control they were removed from the system. I also would like to add that the people at the launch site are guilty only of following what they believed to be a presidential authorized release of there weapon"

"Thank you for that information Mr. President but even at that yield those missiles are useless against our shields. The only reason I'm talking to you right now is that Jack has said you wanted things to go smoothly. So here is the deal. You will deliver anyone who was a part of the decision to try and kill me. Where they will be tried for murder. And if they are found guilty they will be spaced. And before you try to protest if this isn't done not only will I have nothing else to do with the USA. I will also expose the Stargate Program and begin talks with other countries on the topic of technology sharing excluding the United States from everything. Those bastards killed the one person I thought of as a mother they will pay. You have twenty four hours. I will be dropping SG-1 off at that time in Colorado Springs at the Air Force Academy. I suggest you have the people responsible there at that time or you have a good faith effort of trying to apprehend them. Goodbye for now." said Xander powering off the radio without waiting for a response.

 **SOTL: Titan- Space -SOTL: Titan**

Outside the _Rust Bucket_ the two naquadah-enhanced nuclear missiles Impacted the shields surrounding the Titan and detonated. Anyone looking up from Earth at that moment would have been instantly blinded as the space around the ship vanished in the brilliant acrid blue-white flash of a nuclear explosion. Despite looking spectacular it wasn't a very effective attack, with fifty percent of the weapons force being harmless wasted in space. The remaining energy clawed at the shields which glowed only faintly before dissipating leaving the ship completely unharmed.

"Nice less than one percent shield loss with no hardeners online. Giles let's go check on the girls after we get Mrs. Summers on the gurney that will be here in just a minute " Xander said, impressed despite himself by how well the _Rust Bucket_ had weathered the attack, the deck hadn't even shivered.

"Xander are you sure it was wise of you to threaten the president like that?"asked Giles

Xander looks over at Giles for a moment before responding.. "It's so much less than what I really wanted to do G-man," he said. "You have to understand that I am not the same person I was yesterday. Yesterday I was a goofball dork that just wanted to graduate and help the people of Sunnydale and especially keep Buffy alive for as long as possible. Today I have the memories and life experiences of a person who is older than you and has died more times than I care to guess. A man who has killed both in space where ship crews can run into the thousands and on the ground. Giles I want so bad inside to just bombard everyone who played a part in this from space. But at the same time we need their help to recruit from." He finished just as an automated gurney arrived in the hangar bay and rolled across the floor stopping in front of the ramp of the algos's cargo bay with Giles help they gently pick up Joyce's body and laid her on the gurney.

"If you don't mind Xander I will escort her to the medical bay. Then I will join you with the girls."

"Not a problem just follow the gurney it will take her to the there and put her in stasis then the yellow line that will lead you to the senior officer deck where the girls are at I need to go have a talk with SG-1 then I will be up." Xander took one last look at Mrs. Summers and turned around walking out of the hangar bay. Following the same path that SG-1 had been ushered down earlier.

As he walked down the long hallway his thoughts were on Joyce and how her death was his fault the same as Jessie's. Burying his feelings deep down inside of him he entered the lift to take him to the makeshift holding deck SG-1 was on.

As the door opened Xander got the first sign something was wrong in the solar system as one of the probes he had left deployed picked up two wormholes opening within a few kilometers from each other and a single ship exiting from each of them before they collapsed.

Xander marched down the hallway to the lounge at the end where internal sensors put all four members of SG-1.

"Hey guys, first I want to say I'm sorry for this but it was a precaution I Had to take. The president has confirmed it was a rogue launch by the NID. So I'm not going to keep you confined to this deck but I need to ask, does the USA have two spaceships out exploring wormholes?" Xander asked as he walked through the door

"No we don't and apology is accepted." responded jack

"Why are you asking if we have spaceships.?" Sam wanted to know.

"Because the sensor probes I have covering the entire system picked up two wormhole signatures that lasted for approximately fifteen seconds in that time a single ship exitted each of them and the wormhole collapsed behind them. Both are roughly heavy cruiser sized, they also have instantly accelerated to about 40,000KPS without generating a warp field. The readings I'm getting of the hull is interesting; it seems to be an alloy of an unknown element above 140 on the periodic table and gold. In fact the unknown element is showing up in several places on Earth including NORAD , Egypt, Antarctica, Washington state outside of Seattle and south America, Russia. It was also on a derelict ship I found around Mars and the missiles that were launched at this ship." stated Xander

"NORAD the Stargate you're talking about naquadah but all those other locations must be left behind tech from the Goa'uld that means those ships must be Goa'uld capital ships." stated Sam. _Oh god Daniel was right the Goa'uld are coming to wipe us out,_ she thought recalling Daniel's recent accidental trip to another reality and his return, with a nasty staff weapon burn on his shoulder clutching a piece of paper with a warning that a Goa'uld attack force intent on crushing their civilization and enslaving the survivors was being prepared.

"The Goa'uld you said that they are bad news earlier when we first talked. So they are probably not here for a social call. So I'm taking you guys up to my friends, follow me to the captain's deck and I will leave you guys there while I head for my capsule on the bridge." stated Xander as he turned around and left the room.

SG-1 just looked at each other and shrugged and followed him out of the room they caught up quickly.

"Xander, can I go with you to the bridge? I would love to see how you run the ship without a crew?"Sam asked.

Xander thought about it for a minute then got a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Are you sure you really want to Sam? You might see some shocking things while you're there," he questioned.

"I'm sure I can handle anything I will see." she responded

They reached the lift and entered it shooting off at top speed due to the situation . While Xander was thinking ahead the rest of SG-1 watched the small dart resenting the lift shoot across four kilometres of ship in about twenty seconds with no noticeable sensation of movement. As the door opened Xander started walking again stopping outside a hatch. turning towards SG-1

"Go on down the hall is the lounge. I will pipe the sensor readings there and keep a commline open with it so you can hear. Sam you can wait for me here. I will get the others to join them and we will head for the C & C. Xander presses the admittance button it opened and he walked in

As he walked in the first thing he noticed was absence of sobs and tears . Then he looked at Buffy and the look of anger on her face froze his heart. The only thing he could do was walk over and drop to his knees in front of her and grab her hand.

"Buffy I'm so sorr..." Buffy cut him off

"Xander it's not your fault. It's Ethan's barring that it's the person who shot and killed you while also killing my mom. That's why I want to become like you. I don't want anyone I love to feel this way about me if some demon gets in a lucky hit." she finished with unshod tears and a look that drove ice though Xander heart.

"Thank you for not blaming me and as for the guy who pulled the trigger he is dead. But now for the reason I came In here I need you guys to go to the lounge. Some hostile aliens just dropped in on us and as soon as I get to my pod we are going to confront them. I have SG-1 already there and Giles is on his way should be on this deck in just a few seconds."Xander replied as he stood up and pulled Buffy up giving her a one armed hug and then holding out his hands to Cordelia and Willow.

As the four of them walked to the hatch it opened with a mental command. Standing patiently was Sam and Giles.

"Giles, go with the girls and the rest of SG-1 can fill you in on what's going on. Sam if you still want to come take a look at the command and control center let's go."without waiting for a response he heads for the lift Sam falling behind as the girls and Giles went the opposite way. They arrive before the bridge bulkhead in just a few seconds as it opened Xander turned to Sam

"You can look around here. Helm, navigation, sensors, communication, weapons, science." he said rapidly while pointing out the different stations. Before walking towards the hatch to his pod in the middle of the room.

In well practice motions he began to strip.

"Xander why are you taking your clothes off" Sam asked interrupting Xander train of thought

"Umm because I have to just wait, this isn't even the freakish part." As he pulled his shirt off Sam noticed the six evenly spaced plugs running down his spine starting at the bottom of his skull and running to the small of his back. As he unsnaps his pants and pushes them down she was grateful that he wasn't running commando. He takes off his boots and finishes removing his pants then stuffed all of his clothes in the bin nearby and turns around facing Sam. Taking a t-pose

"Ok here comes the freaky part." As soon as he spoke the hatch behind him opened and six cables began to snake out and climb there way up the back of his leg as the first one reached the small of his back you can hear it lock into place and Xander gasps the pattern repeats itself as each one locks into place. When all six are locked they seem to yank him off the floor as he goes limp they pull him into the recessed area behind the hatch and a glass like panel slides into place inside there she can see a bright blue liquid begin to fill it in as it does Xander begins to take deep almost gasping breaths as the liquid covers his mouth and nose she noticed that he didn't seem to be drowning.

'Hmm, some type of perfluorocarbon, maybe I wonder how they deal with viscosity issues.'by the time she had finished with her quick though the metal hatch had slammed into place.

"You ok in there Sam." came Xanders voice from a nearby speaker.

"Uhh… Yeah, I'm fine." she spit out barely able to form a coherent sentence as her mind was slightly blown from what she had just witnessed. The sheer knowledge of cybernetics and biology needed to create something like the neural interface she had just witnessed was absolutely incredible, not to mention a little creepy.

As the link finalized Xander could now see everything around him though the ship's sensor he orients an antenna towards the nearest Goa'uld ship and opens a transmission hoping they are compatible. Before he can say anything though.

" **Bow before your god Apophis"** he hears a voice say and it sounded gruff and raggedly.

"Sorry no can do. Do you need a cough drop? Your voice sounds like your throat is being torn up by sandpaper. Now why are you here? And give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow you out of the sky?" responded Xander

" **You dare to threaten a god. Jaffa Kree.** " The incensed Apophis disappeared as he closed the channel from his end a moment before both motherships opened fire on the _Rust Bucket_. Like bolts of malignant lightning golden plasma bolts burst from their staff cannon batteries, sliced across space and slammed into the shield around the Titan setting them aglow as shuttle-sized cauliflowers of energy and cherenkov radiation burst into existence as the shields absorbed or deflected the bursts of plasmatic death.

Xander observed the damage being done to the shields was primarily kinetic and thermal much like the damage inflicted by the particle blasters used by the Gallente and occasionally the Caldari, though the Goa'uld weapons were considerably less powerful and fired a plasma bolt instead of a focused elongated particle bolt. Switching his hardeners on to kinetic and thermal damage he laughed as the strain on the shields dropped right down to the point that the bolts were no stronger than the light laser bolts from a common civilian gatling pulse laser.. He called the watching scoobies and SG-1 members. "Is this the only weapon type they use do you guys know?" he asked

"Xander, would you please ask questions afterwards. Instead of when we are getting shot at." Buffy and Jack yelled at the same time before looking at each other in surprise..

"OK guys no reason to yell. It's not like they're even going to stress my shields at this rate" he replied "Oh look they're launching Drones."

Out of the Ha'taks came swarms of drones and some type of large shuttle or small corvette. They rushed toward the Titan firing their weapons - a mixture of more plasma bolts and some kind of explosive plasma charge - as soon as they were in range. After a few minutes of this, Xander had enough point defense batteries locked on to the drones and hypervelocity projectiles began blowing them out of space. As for the larger ones he was surprised to find they had a surprisingly powerful shield on them - one far stronger than corvettes normally had being comparable in strength to cruiser-grade shields - he begin to plot firing solution on them with his secondary batteries as he reopened a channel to the lead Goa'uld mothership

" **Are you ready to bow before your god?** " stated Apophis with a look of smug superiority on his face.

" No, I called once again to ask you if you want a Throat lozenge. And to say this…..It's time you witnessed the firepower of this fully armed and operational battle station."he said in his best Emperor Palpatine voice.

While in space the bow of the _Rust Bucket_ began to take on a red glow then a huge red beam shot out towards the lead mothership. The beam laughed at the Goa'uld shields, punching right through them as if they didn't exist before slamming into, then through, the hull emerging from the otherside of the ship in an eruption of debris and burning plasma. For a moment out of time the mothership hung there bisected by the blood coloured energy beam then it shattered and went nova, erupting into a titanic explosion.. Then the searing beam started to slowly swing over towards the second mothership which, desperate to escape certain death, executed a jump into hyperspace just before the beam hit it instead the beam hit the hyperspace portal hyper charging it. Launching it way off course.

As the last ship ran. Xander begin to clean up the fighter and shuttles that were left behind when Teal'c spoke up

"Xander Harris please wait before killing any more Jaffa let me speak to them. I may be able to get them to surrender." Xander blinked in surprise. "Those drones are manned? They're actually fighters? He thought incredulous before deciding to honour Teal'c's request. He would rather not kill anyone else if he could avoid it.

"Sure Teal'c I will give you a shot at convincing them channel is open now." said Xander

"My Jaffa brothers, you have seen today that the Goa'uld are not gods. They are just like us mortals. The captain of this vessel took out a Ha'tak with but a single shot forcing the other to flee like the cowards the Goa'uld are; they are not worthy of your service, surrender and join me as a free Jaffa." Said Teal'c with what was for the very stoic Jaffa the passion of someone who knew his cause was just and true.

Throughout the remaining death gliders and Al'kesh a single voice responded back "We accept Teal'c of Chulak this is Bra'tac to all Jaffa power down your weapons and await instructions. We can hold position for twelve hours but then the gliders must land Teal'c."

"This is Xander Captain of the _Rust Bucket._ I will have landing space available in roughly nine hours if you are sure you can hold out that long." as he said that several capsules begin to make their way in from the outer system. To move move ships from the hanger

"Understood Xander of Rust Bucket"

As soon as he was done talking Xander did a final sweep of the local space. To make sure that the Jaffa ships were complying and setting up some automated defensive fire plans, just in case one or more of the Jaffa decided to break their word. Then, satisfied that all was well, he initialized the delink process.

In front of Sam the hatch slides open and she can see the liquid draining very quickly as soon as its empty the glass like divider is retracted and Xander is rapidly moved from the fetal like position he was in to to the floor where the six plugs unlock and retract rapidly back into the hole and every thing slams shut. Xander is left coughing up some fluid onto the floor he slowly stands up and reaches behind him grabbing what looks like a shower sprayer ,it comes on and shoots out decently high pressure water blasting the blue residue off his body and into a drain that seem to open up below him he puts it back in the recess and then she realizes she can see his hair waving like in in a strong breeze. It lasted just a few moments before stopping allowing him to retrieve his clothes and rapidly get dressed.

"Much faster to get out of then into huh? She asked

"Nah i had it slowed way down to just try and freak you out when i got in." He responded and then has a huge smile on his face as he starts to walk towards the elevator at the back of the bridge

Sam laughed as he kind of had succeeded in that goal then asked the question she'd been wanting to ask since she'd heard him speaking to Apophis - right before blowing the System Lord to kingdom come. "Really you had to go with Emperor Palpatine?" as she fell in behind him as he headed for the elevator.

"Sam, I want you to think in all of history was there ever a better fitting line to say to him. Before I fired the New Eden equivalent of a Death Star superlaser at him. It may not be powerful enough to destroy a planet but most ships can't handle getting hit by it just like the Mon Calamari cruisers couldn't in Return of the Jedi." He responded as the elevator shot down to the captain's deck.

As the door opened they came face to face with Buffy, Willow, and Cordelia with their arms crossed, Jack and Daniel shaking with laughter, Giles polishing his glasses and Teal'c giving him a nod.

"Alexander Lavelle Harris quoting Emperor Palpatine to the evil alien overlord out to destroy Earth has got to be the most nerdiest thing ever done," stated Cordelia, Willow and Buffy simultaneously.

"What it was the most fitting thing I could think of at the time. Anyways it's been a long day. I'm tired and would like some sleep before I have to deal with Jaffa and other idiots tomorrow. I have an alt with a Noctis salvaging the remains of the Goa'uld mothership I destroyed. Sam when it's done in ten hours if you wanna take a look at the wreckage you can. other than that i would appreciate not being bothered for the next eight hours. You are free to move around the ship except for key areas that are locked down.

Xander turns around and walks back to his quarters as soon as the door shuts behind him he starts sobbing over the loss of life and truly the last bit of his childhood innocence. Has abandoned him in less than twenty four hours he has gone from being the class clown to this new person where will it end what will he end up as and will he like it when he finds outs. He honestly did not know.

And that did not sit well, not well at all.


End file.
